Falling Stars
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: Heaps of fluffy oneshots, to make you smile, cry or laugh because there's nothing quite like a little bit of romance to brighten up your day. For the wonderful couple RobxStar and dedicated to everyone who loves it!
1. Hot and Cold

Disclaimer: Just like I don't own Digimon I don't own Teen Titans. When I take over the world this will change. Until then I willwrite this stupid disclaimer whenever I remember too. Thankyou for reading this. (Thsi applies to all the oneshots in this collection.)

Authors Note: Hello everyone! O.K. firstly an apology to all my Digimon fans. I know you were probably expecting me to update on of my other fics (which I intend to do I promise you) but as I said before I'm delving into another world of fan fiction as well and it's a whole lot of fun. But I am still doing Digmon first and foremost so this is just a little escape. To every other teen titan reader I just want to say I hope you enjoy my little one shot! And if you _do_ like it I encourage you to tell me so I will write more! (Lol I sound like Starfire.) So right now just sit back and...um read!

Summary: Robin's trying to explain something to Starfire and now he's feeling a little hot. Or is that cold? Poor Starfire is so confused!

**Hot and Cold**

"Salutations of the morning to you my dear friends," said Starfire joyfully as she entered the kitchen. A chorus of voices answered her.

" Morning Star."

" What's up dude?"

"How's it hanging little lady?"

" The mustard is in the other cupboard. Beast Boy demonstrated his usual talents and has rendered the other one full of tofu."

Star smiled on apparently unconcerned by the cupboard of tofu. "That is glorious. There is nothing like mustard to start off the day." Grabbing a cup and vigorously pouring mustard into it she failed to notice the piece of tofu teetering dangerously above her head. All was not lost however as Robin spotted it and dived valiantly pushing her out of the way. As they tumbled over and landed breathing heavily on top of each other Beast Boy snickered only to change his expression at once when he saw Raven's face.

"Raven! I swear I didn't know it was there! I mean you know I don't leave my tofu everywhere! I mean dude why couldn't it have been Cyborg?"

Cyborg looked indignant, "BB I can't believe you'd even suggest I'd eat that meatless stuff."

"Just because it has no meat doesn't mean it's uneatable."

" If it has no meat, no one wants it."

"That's not true! I do!"

"You don't count!"

" Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do so! Hey wait a minute!"

Raven was still hovering angrily, while a tic began to appear over her eye.

Meanwhile Star and Robin were still in their somewhat awkward position until Starfire hesitantly asked, "Robin would you please get off me? I am beginning to feel the pain of the hard floor." Blinking and blushing the Boy Wonder hastily pushed himself off her.

"Sorry. My bad."

"It is not bad at all friend Robin. You saved me from the tofu did you not? And for that I assure you I am most grateful."

"I tend to overreact," replied Robin scratching his head. _Around you._

Starfire didn't reply due to the large amount of mustard in her mouth but she smiled encouragingly while trying to gulp it down.

Robin sighed. "It's just sometimes I tend to lose control. I guess I kinda get so much into this hero thing I forget how to be normal." _I forget everything when I'm near you. Why do you get me so jumpy?_

By this time Star had put her cup in the sink and turned to face him. "Listen friend Robin. You are normal. As normal as a teenage what is the word?" She frowned, pouting cutely. "Ahh yes. As normal as a teenage super hero can be. After all we accept you just as you are. We all love you Robin." A fuzzy feeling went through him helped along by her million-watt smile.

"And you?" The words were out before he could stop himself.

She blinked caught off guard. "What do you mean?" she asked clearly surprised.

Cursing inwardly he tried backtracking. "Do you accept me?" Looking a little disappointed she answered. "That is a strange thing to say to an alien girl when you are not on her planet Robin but yes of course I accept you. You are my friend."

Finally he grinned back at her, heart beating wildly but cheeks thankfully still tint free. "You're my friend too Star." Star beamed and then turned worriedly to the room outside. "Friends Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg seem to be experiencing difficulties. Should we help them out?" Coming out of his dream world, Robin finally tuned in to the crashes and various shouts of 'My TOFU!" that was coming from the room next door.

"Err. Just let me sort it out k' Star? Y'know Raven when she's mad."

Even as they spoke Raven came floating in.

"What has happened friend Raven?" inquired Starfire.

"There was a problem. I fixed it."

" That is glorious R-"

"My TOFU! That's the entire supply! Gone! GONE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT FOR 2 WEEKS? AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT STUFF COSTS?"

"RAVEN! What did you do to the TV? It's all fuzzy! Raven? RAVEN! FIX IT NOW!"

Raven continued. "Unfortunately our two biggest problems can never be permanently removed. I'm going to meditate now. Have fun."

Robin groaned but Star waltzed through the door totally oblivious as usual to the sarcasm. He followed not wanting her to get tangled into the shouting match.

"Dear friends? Why have you raised your lovely voices to such a high decibel level? I am sure friend Raven can hear you if she is anywhere in the radius of-"

"Guys stop yelling," said Robin brusquely cutting off Star's ramble. "Anyway BB's got to get used to something other then tofu for a while and it'll be good for you guys not to watch TV for a day. Just go sort it out…_quietly."_

"Why?" snorted Beast Boy. "So you can spend quality _alone _time with Star? Mwah, mwah, mwah." He made little kissy faces as he spoke and Robin felt his face grow hot. Before he could respond however Star spoke. "Friends, I have a query."

Beast Boy stopped immediately. "I just remembered a very important um thing, yeah thing I've gotta go do in my room. Sorry Star. Maybe later?" Turning into a cheetah he sped off.

Cyborg looked after him apologetically. "I have to help Star. Sorry about that. Don't want him breaking anything I'm paying for. I'm sure Robin will explain." Once he was gone silence fell again.

_Shit. isn't this peachy perfect. Just when I thought it was all going to blow over too..._

"Friend Robin I am having trouble with the definition of words." Confused for a moment he just looked at her. Sighing she ran a hand through her long hair.

"You see, recently I received a letter from a fan saying that he thought I was hot, yet shortly before that another fan told me I was 'really cool.' I do not understand how I can be such different temperatures at the same time Robin?"

Robin fought back a laugh, he knew it would hurt her feelings. "Sit down Star, I'll tell you." Feeling as if he was starting a story he began, "Well you know how here on earth not everything we say is literal. That is, it doesn't mean exactly what it sounds like and well hot and cool are um expressions."

"So you're saying hot and cool do not necessarily mean high or low body temperatures?

"Exactly."

"Just like how when you call a girl a 'chick' you are not referring to her as a baby chicken?"

"Um, well yeah."

For a moment, Star seemed to ponder this then her face lit up. " Glorious! But then what did my mail from fans mean Robin?"

Robin bit his lip, now was the difficult bit. "You see, cool sort of means fashionable. Or not exactly fashionable but something that's in or y'know trendy at the moment." He stopped. Did he just say trendy?

"So they are comparing me to a piece of clothing?" said Star looking surprised and a trifle annoyed.

"No!" replied Robin hastily scratching his neck. "They're just saying you're-you're-nice and that they like you." _Who wouldn't? _He nearly groaned again, that irritating voice! Couldn't it just stay out of his head?

Star pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I think I understand now friend Robin. But what about hot? You have not yet explained that to me. Does it have the same definition as 'cool'? Robin felt his _ears_ go hot. Oh Boy. What had he got himself into this time? Suddenly Starfire's hand was on his forehead and her face was _way _to close to his. "Robin? Why has your face gone all red like a blurthak? Does talking about the word hot bring heat to your face?"

Robin pushed himself back quickly. "No I'm fine. Really," he added in response to her anxious look. "I was just thinking of what to say."

She sat back still eyeing him critically but waiting for his answer nonetheless.

Robin gulped. "Star, saying someone's hot means…well that you consider them extremely attractive and…well….sexy." O.K. had he just said trendy _and _sexy in the course of one day? He really had to stop explaining stuff to Star.

"Oooh!" Her face had gone as red as his but she still looked undeniably cute and she was moving closer to him. Wait a minute! SHE WAS MOVING CLOSER TO HIM? His breathing was getting ragged now and he didn't know quite know where the feeling in his legs had gone. "Robin-"

Her lips were so, so close…

"-do you tell someone if you find them 'hot'?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

" That's sort of up to you as person Star," he said his voice husky and rather low.

"Well Robin, I just wanted to say I find you extremely attractive and…" Her lips were millimetres from his, "…_very _sexy."

He couldn't stand it anymore, eliminating the distance between their lips, they met, and he found himself in heaven. Kissing Starfire was like, was like…well it was like flying. And he loved it.

As they kissed he wondered why he didn't explain stuff to Star _way _more often.

* * *

Did you guys like it? I know it was way too cliche but what can you expect. I wasn't in a deep, lets make this thought pondering kind of mood. So jsut enjoy the fluffiness of it all! Oh Star goes a bit OC at the end doesn't she? Sorry I can't think of why it just happened. Pretty please review thought, it'd make me so happy! Ta ta then!

Crystal


	2. Your Place

**Authors Note: **Hi everyone! I was so pleased with all the wodnerful, lovely reviews I got I decided to make this my little collection of one shots. I hope you all enjoy it and pretty please keep reviewing:) This one is horrible cliche too I know. Maybe that's all I'm good for. But I honestly have so much fun writing them you can't expect me to stop! Let me know what you think!

**Summary: **Long ago Robin told Star that no one could take her place...and now she shows him that no one can take his.

Your Place

Robin stared at the church doors willing himself to go in. All he had to do was open the doors and walk inside. It wasn't that hard. For someone who had been fighting villains for…well for a very long time surely opening a couple of doors and strolling in shouldn't be too difficult.

Except for the fact that these weren't any doors. These were doors leading to a wedding. _Starfire's _wedding. And he didn't want any part in it.

Well actually he did want _one_ part of it but it didn't seem like he would be getting it anytime soon. To his surprise he felt a female voice enter his mind. Cool, calm and composed he immediately recognised Raven. "It made sense," he thought gloomily. She was sure to have been invited as well.

"So are you going to come inside?" she inquired rather dryly. Before he could answer the doors opened and all he could do was curse silently. He could still walk away. No one had seemed to notice him yet, but then Beast Boy ran up a grin splitting his face in two.

"Robin! We were afraid you wouldn't be able to make it dude!"

Robin sighed and brushed of his suit. "So was I," he replied managing a small smile. "But here I am."

"And just in time too." Cyborg popped up behind BB. "Can you imagine how Star would feel if you weren't here?"

"Does Star know how I'm feeling because I _am _here?" Robin couldn't help thinking.

Just then Raven floated over. She was looking rather different and pretty in her long violet dress. Her hair hung down and without the cape her shoulders and slim waist stood out nicely. Ignoring Beast Boy's surprised stare and Cyborg's low whistle she gestured to the front row. "We're up there. In the seats of honour you might say, come on. It's starting in a minute." Gliding up the aisle she sat down, closely followed by the rest of the team. As they perched on the seat Robin gulped. Any moment now.

Sure enough a few seconds later the organ music started up and there was the groom looking immaculate and exultant as he stood at the altar. Robin felt his fist clench. It shouldn't be that guy up there! It should be-should be…someone else. Not him of course. Just someone, anyone else. And before he could begin to analyse why this complete stranger annoyed him so much the door opened and someone else entered. Robin's breath came out with a sigh and he realised he'd been unconsciously holding it all this time.

In the doorway stood a vision, a beautiful angel who looked as if she'd fallen from the heavens. Well in a way she had. And yet surely someone so utterly wonderful couldn't come from this universe? Surely the someone who could make his heart beat so fast, and his cheeks go bright red wasn't your average person?

But she was. She was Starfire. And she was beautiful. Her wedding dress hung around her as if she was a delicate snowflake, disguising her abundant strength, her hair beautiful even when it was loose shone in a delicate halo around her head, her eyes seemed to glitter behind the veil and something about the way she walked just seemed to echo ethereal. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He watched her standing at the altar, her eyes locked onto the man in front of her. For a moment, just a moment he was sure that those same eyes flickered to him but it happened so quickly it might have been his imagination. He gulped. They were nearing those final words. Those 'I dos' that would lock him away from her forever. His heart was pounding, he was sweating and his head was aching. The voices sounded like they were growing louder and louder. The silence of the other spectators seemed to be almost a hum. The light streaming through the stained glass windows appeared to be falling just on _her_. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up. The minister fell silent. "I've got to go," His voice was shaking. To his horror he felt his eyes go warm. Before anyone could say anything he was out. Out of that hall and maybe (though he could hardly bear to think about it) out of her life. He collapsed on the foyer floor, drawing a hand hastily across his eyes. But before he had time to do anything else Raven's voice returned. "_Stupid. She's coming." _That was all there was time for before the doors behind him were nearly ripped of their hinges as a very angry alien stormed through. "What were you thinking?" Her voice wavered dangerously and her eyes flashed as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside. "How could you do something like that? I thought you were my friend Robin! And now you are trying to ruin my marriage!"

Robin pushed her off him. Anger was coursing through his blood now, so much easier to deal with then sadness and hurt. Fury was a familiar feeling and he didn't have to hide it. "I wasn't trying to ruin your damn marriage!" he shouted. "I just didn't want to be in there!" Her eyes widened and he knew he head hurt her.

"Why?"

Her voice had quietened but he still felt the raw pain. He ran a hand through his hair distractedly. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to see you leaving me." Her emerald eyes blinked at him confused.

"But Robin. I wasn't leaving you. I would never leave you." He turned away. Didn't she understand? Did he have to point it out to her word for word?

"Look Star. I care for you a lot. You're one of my best…friends." Despite it all that stupid 'f' word still came out. It just had to ruin everything didn't it? Struggling Robin continued. "And I feel like…I feel-like once you're with that guy I won't be so important anymore. I've always been by your side Star but now I'll have to be shoved along to second place. And it's only right. You can't be married to someone and not have them first in your heart."

When she replied her voice was so quiet he almost couldn't hear it. "But he's not."

Robin whirled around eyes wide behind his mask. "He's not what?"

She seemed to ignore his question, absently toying with a strand of her hair. He noticed that her veil had been thrown backwards over her head and that the bottom of her dress was torn. "A long time ago you said something to me Robin. Do you remember? You told me that-that my sister couldn't take me place. You said _no one _could take my place." Robin felt his cheeks redden. He had often wondered if it had actually been him who had said that. He who had sat with Starfire on the roof in a companionable silence after just confessing (in a round-about way) one of his deepest secrets. But Star wasn't finished.

"And I must confess Robin it was the same for you. _N_o _one _could take your place…your place as number one in my heart." There was silence.

Then a sob broke through and all of a sudden it was as if a floodgate had opened and they came pouring out in a torrent. She just stood there shoulders shaking, tears streaming down and little sounds of pain emerging from her mouth. Robin stood nonplussed. She loved him. She actually loved him. And he like the gutless worm he was, was just standing there watching as she confessed it and cried. For a moment he wondered if he should walk away but the thought was barely there before it was pushed aside. Gently he pulled her into him muffling her sobs. "Star. Starfire. Please don't cry. I-" He took a deep breath. Now or never. "I love you." The sobs ceased and he saw her tear stained face looking up at him. "What?"

He said it again, more clearly now, confidence radiating off him. "I love you Star. I've loved you for the longest time and I'm only sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was a fool." He replied frankly. "And I understand if you hate me forever Star but I can never stop feeling this way about you." She was quiet and he wondered if she would answer him at all. Until then he held her, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, the feel of her hair on his skin, her sweet smell that went as far back as he remembered. And then she was tugging him along, he followed too dazed to do anything but be moved along by her firm grip. People's surprised face flashed past and he caught sight of Beast Boy and Cyborg open mouthed and looking remarkable like goldfish. He only hope BB didn't turn into one. Raven on the other hand looked utterly relaxed. He only really came too when the warmth of Star's hand left his.

"Roy I'm sorry but I can't marry you." Her voice was utterly calm, as if she was stating the most obvious thing in the world and to Robin's surprise so was Roy.

"I know." He smiled gently and climbed down so he was level with Star. "I think I knew ever since the beginning you didn't really love me. Maybe I fooled myself into thinking that I could make it happen but deep down…" His voice trailed off. " I'm not really good at big speeches and things," he started again. "But I do love you Star and I want you to know that I want you to be happy. This is going to sound horribly cliché but if it makes you happy I'm happy." Now Starfire faltered. The way he was acting was just so noble that she somehow felt she shouldn't be doing this. Apparently Roy saw she was having second thoughts. Stepping forward he grabbed her hand. "It seems a pity to waste all these people's time hmm? The did come to see a wedding after all?" Robin growled low and Roy turned to him still grinning. "And a wedding they shall see."

Grabbing Robin's hand he placed it in Star's. Then letting go he walked over to her and laid a gentle kiss on her cheek. "If you need a friend, remember me Star." He looked at the stunned audience. They all felt as if they had been witnessing some sort of soap opera today. Roy shook his head disapprovingly. "If I had a sign I'd hold it up," he said. "But since I don't I shall take it upon me to inform you that this is the time to applaud."

As the audience started a scattered round of clapping Robin gathered Star close once again. "I trust that you do not hate Roy anymore?" she whispered.

Robin grinned. "I think that's impossible after what just happened. But to the point. Marry me Star?"

Instead of replying she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him firmly. As Robin felt his knees go weak and his tummy do little flips he was sure he heard the minister say something about 'a man and wife.' And when the kiss (which he was later informed by Beast Boy had taken exactly 6 minutes and 43 seconds) was over he found he was a married man and that Starfire was officially his 'married' wife.

Later as he stood with his arm around Star and a big goofy grin on his face he had to say everything was perfect.

He caught a glimpse of an angry Raven, cake dripping off her and eyes glowing red chasing a squealing Beast Boy around the hall while Cyborg laughed fit to bust.

Well almost perfect anyway. And that's all anyone could really ask for.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I didn't want Roy throwing a big tantrum because I thought it would be nice if the loser was a little graceful for once while still being charming. Oh and is this Roy Speedy? Well that's really up to you. You can choose. Lol. Don't forget to drop by a comment. Until next time! 

Crystal


	3. Confessions

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! Hehe thanks for all the reviews. I felt really happy. It's a wonderful feeling to know that some people appreciate your work (and tell you) and so that's why this one is up so quickly. I really hope you enjoy it as much as the other two (or more!) and remember don't be afraid to criticise (politely.) Of course I love all your nice comments too I just hope my ego's not getting to big. Oh and one more thing. If you have _any _ideas for oneshots please mention them to me. I'd love to try something different. As long as it's RobStar I'm happy!So then I won't keep you any longer...Enjoy!

**Summary: **A couple of lost tempers, Raven's wonderful love advice, and some accidental 'confessions' can only result in one thing. _Excellent _blackmail material!

Confessions

Raven opened her eyes wearily hearing a knock at the door. "Come in if you must," she said with a sigh. The door opened revealing a very distraught looking Starfire.

"Oh friend Raven I simply must talk to you," Star wailed, large green eyes welling up alarmingly.

"Well that seems obvious from the fact that you actually came into _my room_," replied Raven sarcastically. Then seeing Starfire's face she sighed again trying to cover up with a small smile.

"Well what do you want to say Star?"

Tears still dripping down her face Starfire managed to sob out her story.

**_Flashback_ **

Starfire sat on the couch munching on some potato chips covered with mustard. As she finished the second packet she scrummaged under the couch for the third one, which she knew she had placed there earlier. Hearing footsteps she jumped up hastily, guiltily shoving the rubbish out of sight.

When she saw Robin she felt even more ashamed. She hadn't meant to be so greedy (that was more a Beast Boy type of thing) but those chips with mustard tasted **_so_ **nice!

" Hey Star," said Robin absently while walking into the kitchen. Star frowned. She didn't like it when Robin didn't focus fully on her (even if she was trying to hide something.) She floated over to him brushing off her uniform as she did so. "Friend Robin why are you dressed in this unfamiliar attire?" Her brow furrowed as she asked the question. Now that she was close enough to see his full body she had realised that instead of his brightly coloured suit and cape he was simply wearing a red t-shirt and some jeans. She had never seen him in casual clothes before. A blush stained her cheeks as she found herself thinking about how...well..._nice_ he looked. Robin glanced down at his clothes and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Oh this? Well the truth is-I'm kinda…going out for a little while."

"Out?" Starfire's face brightened. "You are venturing outside our domain? Perhaps if you do not mind I could come with you then? We could go tothe park and perhaps even to the place of shopping! And then we could-"

Robin cut her off abruptly. "Sorry. I'd rather go alone." Starfire's enthusiasm evaporated, much like the air pouring out of a balloon.

"You would rather go…alone?" she asked a little incredulously.

"That's right. I need a little time to get away from you." He continued to pour some water into his cup unaware of what he had just said…and then his eyes widened. "Oh shit. Star I didn't mean it like that- I meant that…" He turned around bumping into the back of the counter when he saw Star's eyes growing a menacing green.

"Oh yes Robin?" her voice was dangerously quiet. "What did you mean exactly?"

Robin gulped. "I just meant that I needed time for myself that's all."

"So then why do you need to get away from _me_ especially Robin? Am I not pleasing to you? Perhaps you find my earth questions annoying hmm? Or maybe you think I am too talkative? Or is it that my appearance makes you, how did Beast Boy say, 'turned off'?" Her voice became even louder as she raged "Or maybe, just maybe I am not GOOD enough for you Robin?" As she spoke she had been rising higher and higher and now she towered over Robin eyes still bright green.

Robin closed his eyes and swore under his breath. This was exactly why he needed to get away. He just couldn't control this anymore and the fact that she was so utterly clueless was whatmade it all the more frustrating! He felt anger coursing through his veins, all those barriers he had created around his temper broke, and before he knew what he was doing he was shouting.

"Right! Well you want to know why I want to get away from you so badly? Because I'm going to tell you! And I don't bloody care if you don't like it!" Starfire's eyes stared in surprise at Robin's now angry face. "It's all your fault Star! You just waltz around all happy and nice and-and so utterly perfect with seemingly no idea what you do to me! All your damn questions are so damn cute that I find myself smiling almost all the time when I'm around you. I mean I don't even _know_ what's so funny about mixing cotton and cotton candy up but somehow you made it funny! And then you say things like 'potatoeing the couch' and everyone cracks up and I just want to tell you how adorable you are and _cuddle_ you! I mean can't you tell something is wrong when I actually_want_ a cuddle? And how you talk all the time! How can you always have so many things to say? And why is it that I don't feel bored and that I can listen to your conversations and have this feeling in me that is totally...totally...different then when I'm talking to anyone else? And you _are_ pleasing to me! Too pleasing! Why do you have to be SO PLEASING for God's sake? And your figure! Jeez Starfire go look in a mirror and tell me why you look the way you do because I suredon't know why and it's driving me crazy because I'm so attracted to you!" By this time Starfire's mouth was hanging open and Robin was panting, out of breath from his 'little' rant.

"Robin…" she began but he ignored her.

"And you are good enough for me Star. More then that you are _too _good for me. I don't deserve someone like you. And you definitely deserve someone who's better then me." Turning he walked away, eyes closed in frustration behind his mask. He didn't know how he'd ever be able to face her again.

_**End Flashback**_

Raven stared unblinkingly as Starfire finished her story. "And now I feel so utterly bad, friend Raven because you see it is all my fault!. I cannot I believe I was so insensitive to him and now he probably hates me so much he will _tyiargh _at the sight of my face."

Calmly Raven handed her a tissue then sat back on the bed, chin in hand and stared thoughtfully. "Firstly Robin will never hate you. I cannot even begin to imagine that happening. Secondly I don't even want to know what _tyiargh _means so don't worry he won't do it. Thirdly, well I think the solution is quite simple." Starfire blew her nose loudly and looked up hopefully.

"The solution?"

"Yes. Starfire look…you like Robin, Robin likes you. Boy likes girl, girl likesboy.Now that you both know that you can figure out how to tell each other by yourself." Starfire looked worried.

"What if I cannot…"

"You can," replied Raven firmly. "Now if you'll excuse me Star I need to finish mediating before Beast Boy comes to annoy me." A black aura covered Starfire pushing her gently out of the room while she assured Raven of her 'most bounteous gratitude'. Once she was gone the door clicked shut and Raven smiled. "Good luck," she whispered while secretly congratulating herself on getting through that without any embarrassment.

Starfire wondered if Robin had done as he intended too and gone outside or whether he was still situated inside the tower. Her question was answered as she heard the punch bag swinging in the gym. Gathering up her courage she walked to the door, as she approached she stopped for a second and stared. Robin stood there shirtless, sweat soaked and angry. She could hear a few words, as he punched the bag with such ferocity she wondered if it would hold. _Stupid…idiotic…she hates you now _were among a few. Just then Star's premonition came true. The metal in the ceiling tore with a horrible crunching sound while the bag itself came hurling right at Star. Panicked she shot a quick star bolt at it while the poor bag (so brutally abused all these years) exploded. Shaking her head to clear her eyes from all the fluff _(A/N hehe fluff get it?)_ falling around the gym she noticed Robin staring at her. Her cheeks went bright pink but she floated near him all the same.

"Friend Robin I have some to say to you…" she began but Robin held up a hand.

"No I need to say something to you first. That stuff in the kitchen…I shouldn't have said it. I lost my temper and well-frankly it was wrong."

Star felt her heart flop down into what felt like one of her nine stomachs. "Then…" her voice was very quiet. "Then you did not mean any of it?" Robin who had been looking down at his feet immediately glanced up.

"What?"

"You do not find yourself attracted to me as more then a friend? And you do not find me immensely pleasing and my odd sayings unbearably cute?"

Robin winced at her bluntness, then gulped. So what exactly could he say now? He could lie and get beaten up or...tell the truth and probably get beaten up as well. Sighing he opted for the truth.

Something seemed to have come up in his throat making it hard to speak. He suddenly also realised he was only wearing his pair of jeans and that he and Star were standing way too close. Going red he stared up at the ceiling, at the gaping hole where the punching bag used to hang. "Um Star…I shouldn't have said the stuff in the kitchen the way I did…but…"

"But?" she gently prodded.

"But- but…I did mean it."

Could his cheeks go any hotter? And why in the world did his ears feel like they were burning? She was still regarding him with those amazing eyes and unable to look into them he dropped his gaze.

_Bad idea_

Now he was looking at her mouth. Her wonderfully, pretty mouth. Which was curved into a wonderfully, pretty smile. Wait a minute! She was smiling! So then, she wasn't angry with him was she?

"Oh Robin," her voice was still soft but there was an undertone of happiness in it that made him shiver agreeably.

"Oh Robin!" she said again throwing her arms around him. " I love you too!"

Robin's brain felt hazy. When had he said anything about love? Still if it came out that way he wasn't going to deny it. It was more then true. Trying to get a better grip on the beautiful alien who was now _definitely_ more then a friend he found himself slipping in the cotton that was littered around the room. Pulling her down with him they both landed rather painfully on the ground but for some odd reason they were laughing. Laughing so hard that they couldn't seem to stop. "Cotton!" Robin managed to gasp out while Starfire nodded still convulsing in laughter.

Then their eyes met and they stopped abruptly.

Robin felt his throat go dry. "Star can I kiss you?"

To his surprise she simply rolled her eyes and pulled him in to meet her, and somehow his last thought before his brain disengaged was something to do with cotton candy.

_Meanwhile..._

Two figures watched from a safe distance both holding video cameras, though ones was programmed into his arm. "Well wasn't that cute," the green one said satisfiedly while switching off the video. "A little show _and _excellent blackmail material. And good thing too I was running out of it. I really need some so I can get that new version of Three Foot Ninjas. Dude! It's supposed to utterly kick butt!"

"True," his companion agreed. "And I'm with you…as long as I am _not _paying for that punching bag."

* * *

So what do you think? Don't forget to review and tell me. And I'm going to stop apologising for it being cliche because I am personally just loving this so much I don't think it matters. Oh and since I don't know if I mention this in my profile I support RobStar (duh) and BBRae. I have no probs with BBTerra but I just like the other coupling better. That's just in case anyone requests a fic (it would be amazing if someone did. I would be like 'but I'm notthat good an author :)' ) Anywayz enough babbling. These author's notes are nearly the same anyhow. It'll probably say anything important up top. So see ya later then! (figuratively) 

Crystal 


	4. Afraid

**Disclaimer: **You all know how I don't own Teen Titans. This is also to say I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce books because, simply speaking, she does. Thank you

**Authors Note: **Do you know I seriously love writing these? Sometimes I think I should write just so I can put in author's notes which no-one even reads. Anyway this is a little different to what I usually write (or have written so far) in the fact that it's a little bit more serious and a little less fluffy. I still hope you enjoy it though, and since there are some confusing bits please check the extra notes at the end for explanations. Thank you!

**Summary: **Being a superhero means you save lives, but it also means that you sometimes fail. In a little exchange of roles Robin shows Starfire it's alright to be afraid…and she shows him that it's alright to feel.

Afraid

Starfire sat and stared into the ashy remains of what had once been a fireside. It seemed strange to her that a place where a family had once sat, singing songs and sharing stories while the flames danced merrily in the grate had later been consumed by those same flames, this time deadly and uncontrolled. She reached out a hand and touched the mantelpiece with a slender finger. It came up coated with black soot and grime, still warm from the recent fire. She glanced once more at the once proud domain and turned away. There was nothing she could do here anymore, it was best to leave. But before she could float away something crunched under her foot. Surprised she lifted it up, only to reveal a small doll. Its hair once a curly brown was now darkened and its pretty yellow dress had all but burnt away, with but a few frayed remains managing to cling on. Starfire squeezed it gently and without exactly comprehending what she was doing she placed the doll in her pocket. Then she rose into the air, it was time to go.

Starfire was sitting on the roof, staring out at the sunset. The sky was a deep blood red reflecting off the sea and the buildings in the distance. She felt a sense of restlessness, unworthiness. She pulled out the doll.

On the way back to the tower she had taken a small detour and had bought a dress (red with ribbons on it) and some plastic shoes. Then at home she had managed to wash the grime out of the doll's hair and body and now it was before her, dressed and cleaned and beautiful. Starfire hugged it to her heart, while a lone tear dripped down her cheek. "Star?" a familiar voice called from behind her.

"Yes Robin. I am here," she responded quietly. The boy wonder came and sat down beside her looking quickly at the heavens above them. "It's quite an evening tonight, isn't it?" His voice was mildly cheerful but something in his face didn't quite match his tone.

Starfire still didn't look at him. "Have you noticed that the sky is red…?" she asked.

"Star-" Robin's voice warned her to stop but she ignored him.

"It's such a deep red, crimson almost scarlet with a tinge of orange." For a moment silence resumed and then her voice broke. "Like fire."

Robin watched as the solitary tear track on the alien's face was engulfed by hundreds more, apparently falling with no regard for any other. He stared at his hands unsure. Starfire wasn't supposed to cry. She was supposed to be happy, because that's what she did. She was happy and somehow everyone else was happy too. But hesitantly he put an arm around her. "Don't cry Star. It'll be…" his voice struggled to say alright but he couldn't manage it. Her sobs were slower now, though her shoulders still shook and her hair curtained her face. Robin caught sigh of brown curls among her own crimson mane. "Star, what's this?" He gently tugged it out of her grasp and then gasped.

"Oh my God Star. Where did you get this?"

Her voice was shaky. "I found it just before we left."

Robin's face softened and this time he pulled her to him firmly. "I'm so sorry Star."

She shook her head, drawing a hand across her eyes. "It is not your fault. You tried to save them. But I…I hung back like a coward."

"Everyone's afraid of something Star."

"No they are not. Or at least if they are they don't let that get in the way of their duties!" Her eyes were alight now and fierce, almost daring him to contradict her.

"Sometimes, things happen and it's not anyone's fault Star," he said slowly. "And you end up blaming yourself for them and half your life goes by." He rubbed his neck and forced himself to continue. "And when you stop you realise that by shutting yourself off you didn't help anyone at all. Not them, or your friends and definitely not yourself." For a moment figures danced before Robin's eyes. A tightrope, the glint of a knife, falling, screaming, the whoosh of air…He pulled his mind away and met Starfire's confused face.

"What are you afraid of Robin?" Her voice had changed again. Soft, curious, mildly hopeful. He looked at her, at the huge amount of trust in those emeralds.

"Of feelings," he said finally. "Things that I can't understand, can't control. Of losing you." He looked up and he felt as if something heavy had been lifted from him. She reached for his hand and slipped hers into it, warm and soft. He stood up and she leant against him. The sun had faded away now leaving behind a soft, peaceful glow, the kind that lasted for a few seconds before night came in with its starry cloak.

Starfire turned and faced Robin, her face serious. "Everyone's afraid of something Robin," she said a small smile crossing her face.

And as he finally leant forward and kissed her, he heard her whisper against his lips, "But at least we can be afraid together."

And the small doll, lying unnoticed on the roof, seemed to smile.

**

* * *

****Extra Notes: **First the explanation. All right, as you may have gathered from the first paragraph there was a fire and it destroyed a house. The Titans were called in to help, but they were too late to save the family. So basically the family (including a little girl) died. Now to what were the more confusing parts. Starfire was _scared _of the fire so she didn't go forward straight away and now she is feeling guilty. And the whole small doll metaphor or whatever you call it was supposed to be how the doll looked like the little girl who died. So there's that whole happy spirit watching them make out thing. So there I hope that clears everything up and if you have questions just drop them by in your review.First the explanation. All right, as you may have gathered from the first paragraph there was a fire and it destroyed a house. The Titans were called in to help, but they were too late to save the family. So basically the family (including a little girl) died. Now to what were the more confusing parts. Starfire was of the fire so she didn't go forward straight away and now she is feeling guilty. And the whole small doll metaphor or whatever you call it was supposed to be how the doll looked like the little girl who died. So there's that whole happy spirit watching them make out thing. So there I hope that clears everything up and if you have questions just drop them by in your review. 

Now I have several apologies to make. I honestly have so many stories planned out for you guys; I just don't have time to write them. So I promise I'm not going to abandon you (unless a rampaging giant beaver eats my house) and I will update whenever I can. Thanks for all your support. The amount of reviews are wonderful and so encouraging. Without becoming too corny I can honestly say they make me so happy! And speaking of happy next time

Preview: It's Robin's birthday! And Starfire's present is about as traditional as they get!

So till next time (sorry for the length of this!)

Crystal


	5. Traditions, Birthdays and Glorbarking

Authors Note: I promised you and now I deliver. Hehe. I hope you enjoy another fluff coated story. It was fun to write because some bits of it just came to me as I went along. I'm feeling a little guilty at only writing one shots and abandoning my other stories but I'll try to go back to them soon. I've just been so busy but anyway enjoy now! Go...go on! Why are you still reading this? Shoo!

Summary: It's Robin's birthday! And Robin's presentis about as traditional as they get! Can Starfire show Robin what birthday's are all really about? And what friends are really for?

* * *

Tradition, Birthdays and Glorbarking

Starfire hurried around the tower frantically, bright red hair blowing about behind her as she checked to make sure everything was perfect. As Raven glided in looking bored, Cyborg came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Star? Are you sure all this is really necessary? You know Robin. Plain and no fuss is how he likes it."

Star whipped around immediately, eyes bright. "Do not be foolish friend Cyborg. How else can we show our gratitude for Robin's leadership without giving him a proper and glorious celebration on the day of his birth? It would be unheard of to do anything else!" Cyborg sighed as Beast Boy (who was currently in the shape of a bird while he tried to hang up a streamer) said, "I tried to tell you man. You can't reason with her when she's like this."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and then turned to Raven pleadingly. "Come on Rae?"

Raven just shook her head a little reluctantly. "Sorry Cy. But even though I hate to admit it Beast Boy is right. We'll just have to put up with it I guess."

Beast Boy promptly dropped the streamer from his beak and turned around incredulously. "Am I going deaf? Is the world coming to an end? Did you actually just say I was right?"

Raven smirked as she lifted the coloured decoration in place with her power. "You're going deaf." As Beast Boy immediately came down and started to argue with her, Cyborg hurriedly put up the rest of the decorations and just in time too because a few seconds later Starfire came zooming in again. She glanced around the room and then clapped her hands in joy. "It is so beautiful! Is it not friend Raven?"

"Even nicer then waffles," Raven replied, face deadpan. Suddenly Starfire shrieked and immediately pulled down the blinds.

"Oh friends he is coming! Places everyone! And remember to smile!" They just had to time to dive frantically behind the couch before the door slid open and the Boy Wonder wandered in looking slightly surprised to find the room so dimly lighted. Scratching his head nervously he cleared his throat and spoke into the silence. "Is anybody here?" There was a scuffling noise from behind the sofa and hesitantly Robin began to walk over there when…

The blinds were whipped up.

The light streamed in.

Robin blinked.

And was immediately pounced on by one very exuberant alien, a small yet powerful green boy, a giant robot dude, and a dark haired empath. Though strictly speaking the empath gave him more of a pat on the arm not being very into the 'hug' thing as she put it.

"G-guys?" was all Robin could manage to gasp out before he was dragged over to a table upon which sat a large green birthday cake and several presents.

"Friend Robin!" squealed Starfire happily. "Do you like our surprise party?"

Robin just stared, flabbergasted while she pranced happily around. "Well," he managed to choke out at last. "It was certainly surprising." Raven lifted a party hat lazily into the air and dropped it on to the boy wonder's head.

"You sound _so _overjoyed," she added with a smirk. Robin's head snapped up surprised and he immediately forced a grin on his face. "Oh no. Its great guys. All this trouble…" he waved his hand around indicating the streamers, the balloons and most of all the giant green cake. "What can I say? I'm touched."

"Yeah touched in the head!" snapped Cyborg. "If you're so happy why do you sound like your spandex just twanged?"

Robin shook his head trying not to get mad. "No! It's not like that. I am grateful. I'm just…well…it's my birthday," he finished lamely.

Beastboy scratched his head confused. "I don't get it." Robin finally turned to Starfire, a tad afraid that he might have hurt her feelings but her eyes were anything but hurt.

"Robin is only sad," she said finally. "Because we have not performed the ritual of chanting the birthday song and then giving him the three 'hoorays'."

Everyone sweat dropped and Raven even tentatively put in a, "Star I don't think that's the reason…" but then it was too late. In a remarkably pretty yet somehow terrifying loud voice Star was singing indicating frantically to the others. Sighing Raven joined in and after a few seconds Beastboy and Cyborg too. Robin was left speechless once again as the very different voices of his friends sang

"Happy Birthday Robin!

Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuu!"

To his horror Robin felt his eyes go warm. It wasn't that he was depressed or unappreciative _or _that his spandex had 'twanged' it was just the thought that another year brought him one step closer to that day when he would not be a _teen_ titan anymore. When somehow he'd have to say goodbye to his faithful team and become Nightwing. Cold, lonely, unreachable Nightwing. A person he did not see how he could ever be. Robin opened his eyes again with a sigh only to jump back as he saw Star's emeralds so close to his face.

"Star what the h-" but he was cut off as she pulled him up into the air flying around the room in what seemed a crazy dance.

"To answer your question dear Robin I am performing a Tamaranean birthday tradition. We are glorbarking." Somewhere in the back of his mind Robin was registering that she had called him 'dear Robin' as opposed to 'friend Robin' but that thought was pushed even further back when they finally alighted on the ground again and before Robin knew what was happening the red headed girl's lips were on his own. It must have lasted all of two seconds before she pulled away, cheeks pink and eyes hopeful.

Behind him he heard a dry cough and whirled around his cheeks tinted as well now to see the other Titans departing.

As they left Raven managed to turn around and give him a small smile. "Forgive us for not _Glorbarking_ you as well Robin. We thought you and Star could manage." Beastboy's green head popped up behind Raven's shoulder. "Yeah dude. And happy birthday. Oh and if you and Star do get around to opening the presents Cyborg's got an exploding alarm clock in there. Just thought I'd warn you." There was a muffled curse behind them, and then a whirring as the elevator went down and then…then they were alone. Robin gulped and turned back to Star. She was scuffing her boot on the ground and resolutely not meeting his gaze. Feeling a little more confident Robin stepped forward.

"I'm guessing that wasn't part of the Glorbark then?"

"It was," her small voice replied.

Robin stopped mid step. Was she trying to tell him she just did it for the sake of tradition? Or that like an accidental kiss under the mistletoe it didn't mean anything? But then she continued.

"You only perform the Glorbark with someone you are very close to physically and emotionally. It is supposed to be a sign of great affection and sometimes…sometimes even a declaration of deeper feelings." Robin's heart seemed to soar back from where it had plummeted in his stomach and start beating again.  
"So I'm guessing the kiss wasn't meant to be so short?" His voice was husky and he thanked god it had broken a few months ago. This time Star's head shot up, eyes confused, a question on her lips before he cut her off.

And it felt good.

And as they stood there among the confetti, the strewn decorations and somewhere an exploding alarm clock Robin smiled.

Because he knew as Nightwing, Richard, Dick, Robin or whoever else he somehow turned out to be he would _never _be alone.

* * *

Did you like? I bet you did! Hehe at least I hope you did. The next one is called 'Save Yourself' and is a little more depressing/ angsty fluff and I've already written it and the ones after so if you're good little readers and review you'll get the chapters sooner! Yes, I've resorted to bribery. Muahaha! Jokes actually. I'll put it up soon. But do keep the reviews coming I really enjoy them. And next time I have a few little questions for you so be prepared. Bye bye for now then!

Preview: 

"How many times do I have to go over it Star? I made a mistake and if I could go and change it I would. But I can't and I have to live with the consequences of my actions! Even if that's not what I want."

Star hiccupped and turned away. "What if it was me?" she asked.

Robin closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "If it was you," he said fiercely. "If it was you it would _never _have been a mistake."


	6. Save Yourself

Extra Note: I felt compelled to write this note. The other girl in this story (you'll get it once you read it) is NOT Raven. This is mainly for two reasons

I don't like RobRae (sorry RobRae supporters it can be a great couple just not my thing.)

I _do_ like Raven and I don't want her to go through this emotional trauma. So saying I like Starfire too and she's going through with way more but…oh well.

Authors Note: Hello my faithful readers! How are you all? Isn't it great that this came up so soon? It was actually written right after the previous one and I just waited a little while to post it. It's VERY short so don't expect any miracles and it's rather sad too yet it still has a kiss. I wonder if it's possible for me to write without a kiss in there. Oh well…Oh! I also wanted to thank you for the FANTASTIC number of reviews I received. I felt so loved. I hope you allgot your repliesand anonymous reviewers I reallyappreciate your review too even though I can't reply to them. Now on to the story...bon voyage!

**Summary:** Sometimes the only person who can save you is yourself. And you have to ask yourself if you want to be saved.

* * *

Save Yourself

Robin turned around. He didn't want to see her tear streaked face. He couldn't _bear _to see her tear streaked face. Even the sounds of her muffled sobs were hurting him. Piercing his armour like little needles, stinging and hissing. "Star please stop," he said quietly. "I said I'm sorry." Star flew in front of him and made him meet her eyes. "Please Robin? Please tell me that you are not truly doing this? That you will change your mind?"

"How many times do I have to go over it Star? I made a mistake and if I could go and change it I would. But I can't and I have to live with the consequences of my actions! Even if that's not what I want."

Star hiccupped and turned away. "What if it was me?" she asked.

Robin closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "If it was you," he said fiercely. "If it was you it would _never _have been a mistake." Whatever was left in Starfire to be broken broke at that moment and she threw her arms around Robin. He kissed her hard, feeling her warmth, needing her tender touch, wanting the imprint of her to be on him forever, forever when he could never touch her like this again. His hands wound himself in her vibrant red hair. Hair he had run his hands through so often he felt like he knew every strand, every little fibre and knot and tangle. Her hands tightened around his neck and without quite knowing what he was doing he picked her up. At once she stiffened and pulled away breathing heavily. He put her back on the ground cheeks reddening as he realised what his actions could have meant. "If it happened now it would be a mistake would it not?" Her voice was crisp and Robin looked up surprised. "Star-?" he reached out a tentative hand but she pulled away with a shudder. "I want so much to be angry with you. To scream and shout and see you flinch in pain and to feel satisfaction from that too. But I can't. I can only stand here and love you and yet not have you just like all those years ago."

Robin rubbed his forehead. "Maybe somehow I can change things. If I talk to her surely she'll see…" but Starfire cut him off again.

"No you are right. You do something and you must accept what happens. That is what a noble man does. I was wrong to kiss you like that just now. I am probably wrong to stand here wanting it still but I cannot help it." She closed her eyes as if asking for strength and then opened them again. They still shone but there was something more in them now. Determination. Courage. Faith and Hope. "That baby should not be deprived of a father. That girl should not be deprived of a husband. If our sacrifice means their happiness so be it." Robin shook his head helplessly. This had been exactly what he was saying a moment ago but hearing _her _say it so resolutely made him want her to stop. To say that it was alright if he did the selfish thing and did what he wanted for a change. For once in his life. But then she was there next to him smiling that sweet, sad smile.

"Isn't this what being a hero is all about then Robin? Saving other people?" She hesitated and then went on, "I remember asking myself once if we save them who saves us? I used to think it was us. The group. The team. But I know the truth now. I am innocent still perhaps and too naïve and people may call me 'ditzy' but if I know one thing it is that the only person who can save us is ourselves." She leant up and he caught one last lingering smell of that perfume. He was sure it was the one had bought her last Christmas. Lily's of the Valley or something he thought. Then her lips kissed his cheek gently and she was gone. A shadow slipping through the door. Out to save the world. Out to save herself. And her last words to him were "Goodbye Nightwing."

* * *

Did you guys get that? I think it was more of a drabble then a one shot but I was trying so hard to write something depressing and I'm just not that kind of person. So I couldn't make it very long. Also as I do usually with stories I'm afraid people won't understand I'll outline what was going on: 

Basically Robin got another girl pregnant (it's up to you why, the drunk thing has been used so many times) so because Robin is…well Robin he's not going to leave the girl. And then I think you can kind of get it from there. But the main point is how he became Nightwing. I always wondered what the transition would be like and while I sure don't hope it will be something like this, I just wanted to give it a try.

Now don't run away yet! I have some questions for you!

1. Are you a boy or a girl? (Lol I don't expect many boys but hey you never know.)

2. How old are you? (This is optional. Actually they're all optional but…yeah)

3. What other couple do you like besides RobStar?

4. What's your favourite colour? (Random I know)

5. Do any of you read RobRae?

6. Do my stories make you feel anything? Or why do you enjoy them? (Guys I'm assuming you enjoy them alright? Tell me if you're not.)

7. Is there any scene or something special any of you would like in a story?

8. And finally how old do you think I am?

Hehe. I would be much obliged if you could drop me some answers in a message or review. I'm sure they'd be very interesting. And you guys would all get feedback next time! So TTFN! Ta ta for now!

Crystal


	7. Talk

Authors Note: Hey everyone! I hope you're all fine! I wrote this when I was musing on the RobRae relationship. It didn't come out exactly as I wanted or expected and at first I hated it but then suddenly…I don't know why…I just LOVED it. So I know that it's that not great guys and I don't usually do this but don't be too harsh k? I'm really fond of it now. So thankies!

Summary: "You just help make me…me." Starfire learns that maybe her faults and flaws aren't really so bad after all. And Beastboy learns…to keep his mouth shut around Raven.

* * *

Talk

Starfire peered into the common room inquisitively only to see Cyborg and Beastboy engaged in a violent battle of 'Speed Racers to the Max.' Sighing a little in disappointment she stepped in, waited politely until Beastboy's car had disintegrated into a little pile of ash on the screen and Cyborg was whooping hysterically then asked, "Friends would you happen to know where Robin is perhaps?" BB looked up disgruntled. "In his room of course, that dude couldn't leave his precious reports for an hour if you ask me." Star was not deterred.

"Friend, Raven then? Where is she?"

This time Beastboy actually laughed in surprise. "Meditating in _her_ room I'm pretty sure. Strange isn't it? How those two are always locked in their own little world?"

This time Starfire's eyebrows creased. "Yes," she murmured. "Strange…"

**OXOXOXOXO**

Timidly Star lowered her hand near Raven's door. "Surely it would not disturb her so very much I was to enter. She could always tell me to go if she wished." But before she could descend the final few inches she heard voices inside and froze.

"Thanks Raven. I was getting really worried."

"No problem."

"It's just nice you know? Being able to share a bond with someone? I mean sure it's annoying sometimes but to have someone there who understands me. Who knows what it's like to suppress their emotions and wants for the needs of other people. I really appreciate that."

"Boy Wonder, I appreciate it too."

Without quite thinking what she was doing Starfire burnt a tiny hole in the door. It was so small, it was barely noticeable but it was just big enough to peek through. Star looked in and felt her heart shatter.

**OXOXOXOXO**

She ran, without quite thinking to the rooftop and then stopped abruptly. No. She couldn't go there. That was _their _place. Hers and Robin's. Going by her self was just like…just like…well she couldn't go. Then where…? She spotted an empty room and inched her way towards it. A curious smell came from inside. A mix of chocolate and a sort of musky cologne, a little scared but entranced too she walked inside. It wasn't until she spotted the large pile of comics by the bed and the video games stacked against the wall that she realised it was Beastboy's room. "But of course," she smiled sadly. "No one else's room would smell quite so strongly of chocolate." So saying the owner of the room himself walked in on her, stopped surprised and blushed. Starfire went pink too and turned away. "Err Star. I didn't know you were in here."

"I am sorry. I entered without your permission even though I didn't actually know I was entering, well I knew I was entering of course but not _here, _I thought it was somewhere else, well no I knew it wasn't somewhere else but I didn't quite expect it to be _your _room see, just someone's room and-"

Beastboy laughed and cut her off. "Whoa Star. It's k'. I'm not doing much anyway. Do you want to talk or something?"

Hesitatingly Star moved towards the bed. "Is it all right if I sit down friend Beastboy? I think I am in need of some conversation."

Confused BB just smiled and scratched his head. "Sure go ahead. Sorry about the mess. Y'know how it gets with all the work we have to do. Don't have that time for err cleaning."

Star raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Work such as playing the video games?"

Beastboy chuckled nervously. "Ahh well…"

Starfire giggled and patted the seat next to her. "I understand. But if you are not too busy now Beastboy perhaps I can ask you something."

Beastboy plopped down beside her happily. "Anything. Go on."

"It is about Robin actually…"

Beastboy's eye's widened. "Star I don't think I'm the best person…I mean you could always talk to Rav-"

"It is about Robin _and_ Raven"

"Oh"

Before she knew what had happened Star felt her eyes overflow and she was sobbing on BeastBoy's shoulder.

"It's just that-" she managed to get out between sobs. "I know it seems-silly-but I just always thought…that…that Robin perhaps liked me-a little bit-just a very little bit more then a friend. And I thought-that…Raven and him were not experiencing-those…feelings for each other-but then when I saw…even though I should not have seen…but when I did I felt so-so…_hurt. _Oh Beastboy, do you understand?"

A little overwhelmed BB patted her shoulder hesitantly, but his eyes were looking far away. "I think so Star. I think so."

"And I don't want to feel jealous or angry or even betrayed but I cannot help it." She took in a big breath and wiped away her tears. "I cannot help it."

Beastboy gave a sad smile and turned to face her. "Listen Star, I'm not that great with advice and stuff but I think…I think that you've got Robin. He's here right now at this very moment. And I think you've just got to grab it and tell him how you feel because well we don't really know when our chances will be taken from us."

Star stared as Beastboy continued. "Because sometimes you think you've got it all. And you're so happy it's like…well it's like you think nothing can hurt you, everything is perfect and then your world just shatters and it takes forever to piece it back together again. Piece by piece, bit by bit…I guess what I'm trying to say is the present is all we've got Star and with lives like ours the present doesn't last long." For a minute there was a silence and then Starfire nodded face set, but before turning to go she encased Beastboy in an impulsive hug. "Thank you for your advice Beastboy. I am sorry for your loss dear friend. Really and truly I am." And then she was out the door leaving BB to gaze at the photo of a certain titan thoughtfully before turning it away. "So am I Star. So am I."

**OXOXOXOXO**

The stars twinkled brightly as Starfire looked up at them, wondering which out of the billions might be her home planet and which out of all of them would grant her, her heart's desire. Hearing the door creak behind her she whipped around, only to sniff when she saw a certain Boy Wonder's face.

"Hey Star I haven't seen you all day. What've you been up to?"

Star sniffed again. "Perhaps you would have seen me if you had not been so busy."

Robin scratched his head confused. "W-what?"

"You heard me. What have you been doing all day then boy wonder?"

Robin felt even more confused. "Since when do you call me boy wonder? And I've been filing and stuff Star you know that. But you weren't even at lunch or dinner. Did I do something wrong?"

Starfire considered screaming, pinning him down with her starbolts and asking him how exactly he could be so stupid but then she stopped. She remembered Beastboy's words and her eyes softened. "Robin, please tell me truthfully how you feel about Raven?

The titan leader's eyes widened behind his mask, "I don't get it Star. What do you mean? Raven's my friend."

Looking down at the sea far below Star asked so quietly Robin had to strain to hear. "Only a friend?"

This time Robin almost laughed. Swinging his legs over the railing he lowered himself down beside her. "Star just tell me what's wrong."

Making sure she didn't meet his eyes Starfire closed her eyes and…confessed. "It's just that you are so similar! You never show how you feel! You are both so strong, and hopeful and silent it's like you are the same! And then your names are Raven and Robin. On my planet bride's and grooms almost always have matching names. I always thought it was a silly tradition but now…and besides all this you always go to her for advice because you know you can trust her! And then there's me. Naïve, and careless, and too sentimental and emotional and stupid, and a…a…'ditz!' I am nothing compared to her! _Nothing_!" Before she could say anymore Robin placed a firm gloved hand over her mouth silencing her.

"Starfire don't you ever say anything like that, ever, again! Ever! Do you understand? Yeah, Raven and I are alike. That's why we get along. It's why we've become such good friends. But you…you're something else entirely. You're beautiful, and pure and innocent and sweet. You have so much compassion and empathy that I sometimes wonder where you get it from. You're like the...the closest to perfection that anyone could ever be. And sure I like Raven, like a sister, like one of the best friend's I could ever have. She keeps me in my place. But you Star…you take me higher then I thought I ever had the right to feel. You give me everything I need. You just help make me…me." There was a minute of silence before Star gave a muffled 'eep' and Robin realised his hand was still on her mouth. "Oh sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." He rubbed his neck, cheeks reddening as he realised what he had just admitted. Forcing his dry throat to continue he added, "But I do want you to know that…" But no more could he get out before Starfire pounced, kissing the breath out of him. "I love you Robin," she whispered, tear tracks still visible on her cheeks yet a radiant smile on her face once again. And somewhere among the kisses she was sure she heard him say, 'I love you too.'

**OXOXOXOXO**

Beastboy watched with satisfaction as the two 'best friends' had some fun on the top of the tower. Still grinning he waltzed into the common room. Terra was gone and he'd always miss her but still…maybe it was time to move on. As he got some tofu out of the fridge he huffed, "Robin and Raven. Yeah right. Everyone knows Raven only wants me." He slammed the fridge door shut with his waist and froze as a very familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"_What_ did you say?"

He mentally sighed. It didn't look like he'd get to eat his tofu tonight.

* * *

'Le sigh.' Sorry guys if you didn't like it. I just adore it! But feel free to tell me how to improve it, or what's wrong just _please _don't say 'THIS ONE SUX! IT'S YOUR WORST ONE SHOT EVER! LOSER!' Yep. I'd appreciate that

I actually started this just because I wanted to show that I do understand why some people think that Robin and Raven would make a good couple and why _I _think Robin and Star would be a better couple but I sort of lost track of that. Somehow it ended up turning into a little bit of BBStar friendship fluff on the side and RobStar confessions. And just the tiniest taste of BBRae at the end as I'm considering putting more of them in my fics. They are rather cute after all. But ignoring all my blabbering I hope you all enjoyed that and are looking forward to the next one! I would give you a preview…but someone said they didn't like previews so I guess the suspense increases! Lol. Ta ta!

Crystal

PS. I actually don't hate Terra. I rather like her and BBTerra is not a couple I'm unfond of. But I'd prefer to write BBRae so deal people. Deal.

P.P.S. Hehe, 'unfond' isn't a real word!

P.P.P.S. Oh and just one more thing, Robin and Raven weren't kissing or anything when Star saw them. They were just hugging. But I figured considering how emotional Star is she could easily jump to the wrong conclusion. So yep.


	8. Music in Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the last line of this fic. That is a quote though I regretfully do not know who it is by. If you do know please tell me and I will mention them. Thank you.

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! Since I forgot to mention them last time thanks for all the answers to the questions, I found them if you do believe very interesting to read. If you guys want any feedback or even my own answers to the questions feel free to message me or ask in a review. I'm sorry if this isn't that good. I haven't gone over it as much as some of my other ones because...well just read it now and I'll keep on blabbering on at the bottom.

**Summary: **There's so much love in music and so much music in love...

* * *

Music in Love

Robin rubbed his eyes as he made his way to his bedroom. Glancing quickly at his watch he frowned. It was getting late and much as he hated to admit it Robin felt like he could use the sleep. "No wonder I'm so short," he grumbled as he walked. "All in all I only get 3 hours of sleep a night. I should be thankful I'm not a midget." Yawning widely he decided to stop talking to himself and concentrate on getting to his room awake. "It wouldn't do for the others to find their leader snoring on the floor," he thought. Just before he turned into his corridor he paused. Not too far away a light noise could be heard. Curious but cautious he began to follow it, it was coming from somewhere not to far from Starfire's bedroom. Could something be kidnapping her? Alarmed he began to run faster restraining himself from shouting with difficulty, after all it could be nothing…then suddenly he stopped short. With a burst of recognition he had realised what the sound actually was…_music. _Incredulous Robin peered round the door into a small circular room where sure enough Starfire sat hunched over a large black piano plunking out a tune determinedly. Her eyebrows were creased in a look of fierce concentration and the small light that she had hung up illuminated her face. It was a strange sight. One lone red headed alien sitting in the spotlight of a small room playing the piano. Robin winced at a particularly errant note. Well, perhaps not playing it very well then. Robin watched her smiling. There really were no words to describe what he felt for her but he was content to just stand there gazing at his Star.

**OXOXOXOXO**

"Raven?" asked Beastboy through a mouthful of tofu.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Robin and Star have been acting a bit strange lately?"

"Why?"

"Well it's just that…they like get up at 10:00. Robin sighs when he looks at the gym or the training schedule. He doesn't want to play video games with my and Cy. He rubs his eyes all the time. He gives the reports to me. Me! Instead of doing them himself! He buys like 10 cups of coffee every time we do the groceries. And don't get me started on Star! She practically jumped when I asked her what was wrong, almost snapped at me the other day when I offered her tofu and she didn't smile once at one of my jokes or at the new mustard holder I got for her. Seriously Rae there's something amiss here."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Amiss?"

"Yeah you know like something wrong, not right, fishy…"

"I _know _what 'amiss' means. I just didn't think you did." Sighing she put down her book. "And frankly if Starfire's getting angry because you keep offering her tofu I say good for her. She needs to stand up for herself once in a while."

Beastboy gaped. "But Raven didn't you hear the things I said? You've got to help me figure it out!"

"Leave them be Beastboy. Sometimes you've just got to let things happen."

"But I-WANT-TO-KNOW-WHAT'S-HAPPENING!" BB wailed. Raven resisted the urge to smile.

"Think about something else then," she offered.

Beastboy opened one eye. "I have nothing else to think about," he moaned. Raven picked up her book and stood, advancing towards him. His eyes widened. She leaned forward and…

…gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Now you do," she smirked and before he could say a word she had disappeared in the direction of her room. Beastboy closed his mouth and touched a hand to his cheek a dreamy smile on his face. As he waltzed off all thoughts of Robin and Starfire's behaviour were forgotten.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Robin ruffled his hair wearily. He knew he really should stop going and spying on Starfire. She would probably never forgive him if she found out…and besides that was a lot of sleep time he was missing out on. But for some reason he couldn't quite name he kept on getting drawn back. Back to the little room and back to Starfire's stubbornness to keep on going, persevering until she played that piano. It didn't hurt that she wore the cutest little green night dress either, or that her hair was tied in two little plaits revealing a smooth back, or that her dress rode up a little every time she moved and he could see…shaking his mind out of the gutter Robin cursed. It really was the lack of sleep making him think perverted things about Star because he never did it in the morning.

O.K. well maybe a little…but not much. Groaning he found himself out the door. Stretching his legs he removed his cape and then froze. From inside the room came no mournful tune or merry jig…instead there was only silence. For some reason feeling a little scared (though he would never have admitted it) Robin took a tentative step into the room and stopped. Starfire sat on the stool, eyes closed, and a look of incredible happiness upon her face and before he could say a word she played.

And boy did she play.

It was like she was pouring out her soul onto those keys, like every emotion, thought, feeling she had ever gone through was expressed in one beautiful melody that echoed and soared through the chamber. The music flowed through his veins; sending his blood surging making him feel more awake then he had felt for days. His heart seemed to throb with passion and for that one moment he couldn't tell for who or what or anything…all he could do was stand there and let the wonderful notes soak into him…let Starfire tell her story in one of the most soul searching ways he had ever heard. When the last notes died away he opened his eyes reluctantly. Star was looking at him and smiling and he scratched his head unsure what to say. What did you say after something like that?

Clearing his throat he smiled, "That was amazing Star."

She beamed back at him eyes shining. "Thank you Robin. I am glad that you enjoyed it."

Eager to prolong the conversation Robin said, "What's it called?"

Star hesitated; cheeks a little pink then met his gaze. "It is called 'Love'"

Suddenly the small room was much too small and much too hot for Robin's taste. "Oh." He took a step back. "Well I'd better be going to bed then. Thanks for the concert St-" Starfire grabbed his hand and pulled him back. For a moment they stood there staring into each other's eyes. Then slowly Star reached up and pulled off the mask. Robin blinked as she let it drop on the floor. Her emerald's seemed to search his face for a sign and then before he knew it she had pressed her lips to his. The kiss was chaste, sweet and for some reason it reminded Robin of the melody he had just heard. When she pulled away she pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes comfortably.

Trying to ignore the red in his cheeks or the urge to kiss her again Robin made himself ask. "Star why…?"

And when she answered Robin pushed away his reservations and held her close…because somewhere inside he understood.

"Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules…and play with your heart.

* * *

This is up in a big hurry because you are most probably not getting any updates for a while I repeat...most probably...no updates... for a while. I am really sorry but something just happened and no not a 'You've won the lotto!' kind of something but...well it doesn't matter. But all of you readers and reviewers are great. I love getting your reviews they really cheer me up and I promise when I get back you won't hear anymore of the depressing stuff. I apologise to any people I have not been able to respond to in their PMs (including Mysteries Wonder Boy Robin ;) I feltI owed you a specialmention) it's not because I'm a stuck up snob it's because of this thing. So for a few weeks at the most I bid you adieu but beware you have not seen the last of me! Farewell!

Crystal

PS. Lol BBRae fluff too!

PPS. Guys I really DO appreciate your reviews and comments You guys are all so friendly it's REALLY special to me.


	9. Disney Drama

**Disclaimer: **Is my name Crystal Disney? No. Question answered. Disclaimer done.

**Authors Note: **I am so happy! Everything is all right! So expect lots of updates, lots of happiness, randomness and fluff! Enjoy your first _especially_ ultra weird fic by Moi!

**Summary:** Oh my, what's this? Raven in pink, Beastboy being good, a manipulative Robin, an angry Star and Tofu for babies? The magic of Disney indeed…

* * *

Disney Drama

Robin walked into the room whistling. He was, no doubt about it, in a very good mood today. Everything was going well, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and even Beast Boy was finding some way to be less disagreeable then usual. As soon as he entered the lounge the whistle died on his lips and he stopped abruptly. Starfire was lying on the couch crying her pretty eyes out. "Starfire?" asked Robin incredulously. "Are you O.K.?" As soon as he said it he could have hit himself on the head. A crying Starfire was never O.K. Star looked up mopping her eyes with a voluminous pink handkerchief. "Oh friend Robin!" she managed to sniffle out. "How are you?" Robin walked forward still looking uncertain. "I think the question is Star how are _you?_

Wiping away the last remnants of the tears she managed a watery smile. "I am fine Robin. Whatever makes you think otherwise?"

Robin thanked the heavens he was not blessed with Raven's sarcasm. Nonetheless he couldn't help a little note of cynicism enter his voice as he replied, "The fact that you were sobbing hard out two seconds ago, that's what."

Starfire shook her head still smiling. "Do not worry friend Robin. Everything is as a peach as you do say."

Robin lifted up a hand. "Actually I think you mean peachy Star, and I also think you can tell me what's bothe-" He was cut off as Star came and gave him a pat on the arm.

"I will see you later then Robin. I am off to seek Raven in her lair and see if she can be persuaded to teach me the art of flute playing." With another dazzling smile she was off leaving a speechless Robin behind.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Cyborg scratched his head confused. Picking up the large pile of Disney movies he wrinkled his nose and placed them high up in the very darkest cupboard he could find. "I don't even want to see y'all dirty little faces," he called back to them as he slammed the door shut. "I don't know where you came from but you're not playing on our T.V. screen." Little did he know that behind the curtains his masked leader was watching the proceedings with wide eyes…

**OXOXOXOXO**

Starfire hurried about frantically lifting up cushions, chairs and at one point Beastboy as she searched. "Where is it? Where is it?" she mumbled anxiously as she threw several packets of BB's 'Tofu in a Box- Suitable as a complete milk food for young children even though it is tofu and contains no milk' out the window. Beastboy himself feeling a bit dazed started back to life, "Hey Star!" he whined. "You can't do that to my tofu!" Star whipped around and BB jumped back in horror. Her green eyes were blazing…I mean _really _blazing. "If I do not find what I am looking for in the next 10 minutes they will not be the only things going out the window." Beastboy backed away slowly, making for the exit. "All right. I get it Star. Beastboy be quiet now. Beastboy go buy more tofu." Turning tail he fled leaving Star looking slightly ashamed but no less panicky. Looking around the trashed common room she pulled her hair in frustration and raced up the stairs to see Raven.

"Raven!" she screamed as she reached the empath's room. "I cannot locate some extremely important possessions of mine!" Wrenching open the door with her strength she froze in shock seeing a blushing Raven leap back from her mirror. A blushing Raven, who was barely clothed. A blushing Raven who was barely clothed except for her undergarments. A blushing Raven who was barely clothed except for her undergarments which consisted of a bright pink bra and matching frilly underwear. _Frilly underwear. _Starfire gasped before an aura of black power encased her and pulled her into the room. Raven who had now covered herself with her cloak closed the broken door and glared at Star. "What you just saw never happened alright? In fact you didn't see anything." (A/N Imagine the penguins from Madagascar) Starfire looked confused, cheeks still pink she muttered, "But I did. I saw you in your underclothes which were p-" Raven clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't say that word in front of me." Seeing Star's large eyes she sighed and pulled her hand back. "Look it was a Christmas present from Beastboy ok? I know it was a joke but I thought I'd try it on…just to see…you know if…but it doesn't mean that I….well…it's kind of hard…. I don't know how…to explain….and…." Star smiled understandingly cutting through Raven's babble.

"It does not matter friend Raven. I sometimes feel the urge to try on black undergarments too, and I would be touched if Robin gave them to me."

Raven stared and then slapped a hand over her forehead. "Oh _shit,_" she moaned.

Star looked alarmed. "Where?" she cried jumping up. At that Raven actually cracked a smile. "Doesn't matter Star, it's just an expression. Now," taking a deep breath Raven tried to return to normal. "You said you lost something?"

At once Starfire remembered her predicament. "Oh yes! Friend Raven I am looking for some movies as you do say."

Raven frowned, "Videos or DVDs?"

"They are DVDs I believe since friend Cyborg burnt all the videos saying they were outdated pieces of trash not worthy of being in the same room as him."

"Oh." Looking apologetic Raven pushed Star out of her room. "Sorry Starfire, I haven't seen any. I'll keep a look out though. And now I really need to…well get changed."

To Raven's surprise Star winked. "I won't tell," she said mischievously. "Besides you looked nice in pink." As Star floated away Raven went back to her mirror. Posing she looked thoughtful before a wide grin spread across her face.

"Pretty in pink. Who would have thought?"

**OXOXOXOXO**

Starfire stared at the T.V. longingly. "I looked everywhere," she said sadly to herself. "But I could not locate them."

A voice spoke from behind her. "You looking for these?"

Turning slowly she saw Robin, an unfamiliar smirk on his face, holding a large pile of…

"My movies!" squealed Star jumping up. "But Robin! How did you know…?" Her voice trailed off as she realised Robin had uncovered her secret.

"So," said Robin flipping through the pile casually. "You like Disney movies hmm?"

Star turned her burning cheeks away, "They are sweet," she replied.

Robin raised an eyebrow as he looked at Bambi. "You even like this one?" he asked holding up the cover. Star momentarily forgot her embarrassment.

"Oh yes! He is so very cute! And at the end there are two more darling little fawns who will be kings of the forest."

Robin tried not to look disgusted.

Star took a few small steps towards him. "Will you not return my DVDs friend?"

Robin lifted them up above his head and then realised that since Starfire was both tall and had the power to fly that was pretty pointless. So saying he tucked them securely under his arm. "On one condition," he grinned. Star continued to gaze at him mystified. "Tell me why you were crying yesterday." Star's eyes became bigger and her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of maroon. "Oh friend Robin, it was such a silly thing-"

Robin waved the movies near her head enticingly. "Bambi Star…" She turned longing eyes on the bright cartoon characters and then stamped her foot.

"Fine! I was crying because…because…in all the movies the heroine's always, _always_ seem to find their true love and then…then…they are united forever with a…

Robin gulped

…kiss."

"I see." He stared at Starfire's purple boots. "So you were crying because you wanted," he cleared his throat. "You wanted a kiss?" He could almost feel Star nod. Then he realised he _could_ feel her nod. She was so close to him her brilliant red hair tickled his face. Looking up he met her beautiful, innocent, hopeful eyes. She was so good and kind and perfect and-Wait a minute hopeful? Heart leaping he took her hands in his, DVDs falling to the floor forgotten. "I can fix that," he replied huskily. Pulling her close he touched his lips to hers. It was as if a fire was burning through his body. Her mouth was so soft and sweet and without quite thinking he found himself opening up a little, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. Eventually they pulled back gasping, lips a little swollen and eyes shining. "They do not seem to do it like this in the Disney movies," said Starfire shyly. Robin grinned and pulled on Star's hair playfully.

"Star you're _never _allowed to see the movies they do this on." Grabbing her hand he led her to the couch and…well lets just say _their _movie went up a rating.

* * *

Like it? Of course you did! A few of you have been asking for happier stuff. I don't know about happy but it's _definitely _more light-hearted. And in case any of you are interested I LOVE Disney. I watch the movies, I cry, I laugh, I smile. Disney is so awesome. Sure I poked a little fun at it here but I must admit my P.O.V is pretty similar to Star. Disney is so sweet! So if you love Disney don't flame me and if you _don't _love Disney…don't flame me. Lol. Till next time guys!

Crystal

PS. The next one-shot has two short parts. One is in Robin's P.O.V. and the other is in…Father Christmas's. Come on who do you think? Starfire's (duh.) Please tell me if you would like them posted together or separately. Thanks!

PPS. To all of you who reviewed my rather crappy previous oneshot thanks for putting up with it. I also need your advice on something else. Should I up the K+ rating to T? I'm not sure. Just tell me if there's anyone here who feels uncomfortable reading T fics because I'm still pondering it. Oh and also at the end of this oneshot...it's up to you what happens. If they made out that's great! If they went to second base that's great! If they did more that's great! Totally up to you guys...but I prefer the just making out.


	10. A Moments Reflection

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoy this! They're both really short and because one or two of you said you'd like them posted together I am. Also because this will have to last you for about the rest of the week. Bot more about that at the bottom! Read on!

**Summary:** Robin reflects on a certain red headed girl and why it's so hard to tell her how he feels, learning along the way, that not everything is said in words and that kisses feel good.

* * *

A Moments Reflection I

It's amazing how hard it is to say some words isn't it? I mean you can say them by themselves. They slip out of your mouth with no thought or concern at all!

"_Starfire _come here!"

"_I _think I've gained weight"

"I _love _tofu!"

"_You _look fat in that dress."

They're just part of your normal everyday sentences. But string them together and you've got the four words that have every guy sweating in their shoes. Well three words actually it depends how you want to say it. And believe me I wouldn't mind saying it any way if I could just get my mouth to move. I walk up to her, cool, confident and poised; in other words my average self and then she smiles at me and I lose it. Isn't it somehow against the law to be able to reduce a superhero into a mass of shivering, blushing jelly in the space of less then two minutes?

It's just so frustrating to see her there everyday looking all vibrant and perfect and wanting to tell her, "Starfire you are more beautiful then all the stars in the sky and I love you with a burning passion!" But when she's gone and I'm thinking clearly again, it just seems ludicrous. And on missions when she picks me up and we fly together and I just want to stay in the sky with her because it feel so…right.

It's something girls do to boys I reckon that no one else in the universe can do. Not just any girl mind you, _the _girl. The one and only. In my case that's…

Well you know who she is.

See there I go again! It seems even in my own thoughts I'm unable to admit to myself that Starfire is…Starfire is…well Starfire _is. _Is that good enough? Is this some kind of test boys have to go through at a certain time in their life? The test of whether they're manly enough to admit their feelings? I hope not because if so I'm failing miserably; and I don't like to fail. I feel like such a wimp. There I am karate kicking a thousand villains a day and barely wincing and then this girl comes up and I'm ga-ga. As I said, only girls can do that to boys. It's the way they stand, the way they smile, the way their eyes watch you while they bite their lip and twirl a strand of hair around a finger looking irresistibly cute.

Argh!

If only I could _do _something instead of sitting around here thinking all the time then maybe I wouldn't feel so incredibly useless. Wait a minute. What in the world is Star doing? Why is she getting up? And why is she looking like that? And why is she…?

…

…

…

Evidently Starfire dislikes feeling useless more then I do. Especially if the way she's kissing me is anything to go by. Where did she learn to kiss like this anyway? Did she replay the Titanic over and over again? It doesn't really matter though. I can grab her and kiss her whenever I want to now that it's an established fact. Well, neither of us has actually said anything but giving that our tongues are in each others mouths it's pretty obvious and understandable. Anyway actions speak louder then words, right? And I'm a man of few words so…

O.K, ok, a _boy _of few words then.

Of course I still have to tell her I love her one day.

But this'll do for now.

* * *

**Summary:** Starfire reflects on her feelings about a certain boy wonder and comes to a few conclusions, along the way learning that actions have consequences and that kisses feel good.

* * *

A Moments Reflection II

Life is so strange sometimes, is it not? One day you are feeling 'on top of the world' as some say and the next you are utterly confused. So it is with me; or rather my feelings. You see, though being an alien and living on earth makes every day exciting and filled with surprises (like the discovery of mustard) there are problems too. My main one being that I do not know how to act on this planet or even what someone else's actions may mean. They say body language is universal but I am still nonplussed. For instance, when a certain boy wonder holds your hand is it because you are 'the friends that are best' or because he wishes for more? Or when you exchange in the delightful tradition of hugs? I believe I never feel warmer and safer then when I am in his arms. But is this natural? Is this what I have read about in the many novels Raven keeps stashed under her bed? What I have seen in the thousands of movies Beast Boy keeps in a box marked candy? Movies such as "Love Never Dies VI" and "My Sunshine?"

Oh you see how hard it is! And not knowing what Robin feels is what makes it all the harder. If I cannot decipher my _own _feelings how can I decipher his? All I know is that though I am not quite ready for marriage, I think…no I know that I would love to be Robin's-girl-who-is-a-friend. But would he wish to be mine? _Boy-_that-is-a-friend of course.

I do not know why it is so hard to tell Robin what I feel. After all he has always comforted me and when my dear sister (who unfortunately backstabbed and framed me, got sent to prison, broke out and took over my planet, tried to make me marry a green blob and then fought with me…but she is really a very nice person when you get behind all that and…

Oh dear I am going off on a tangerine again.

Anyway as I was saying Robin always knows just what to say to make me feel better and even when he doesn't say anything I feel so calmed when he is near me. Almost like there is nothing else but just we two and nobody can come between us. Not that cat girl Kitten, not my sister, not the green blob, nobody.

So I do not know why I like Robin. Sure he has much of the 'hotness' and he is very cute and sometimes rather awkward when he blushes and he is possessive and bossy but yet a great leader and he can live in his own world but he is so passionate about things and...

Oh! I sometimes think there is no reason why I love (yes, love!) Robin, I just do. Which is exactly why I am going to do something about it.

…

…

…

I am glad I did something about it. Because it has turned out to be a very good sort of doing indeed. And Robin seems to be happy so I am guessing two things

1) That Raven's magazines and Beast Boy's videos were right and I must ask to borrow them more instead of stealing in, in the dead of the night and sneaking them out.

2) That Robin must have stronger feeling for me then I thought if the way he is nibbling on my lip is anything to go by.

Oh and one more! 3) Robin might always know what to _say _to make me feel better but it seems that now I know what to _do_.

And yes, I have not actually told him my feelings yet.

But in the meantime…this will do.

* * *

**Authors End Note: **Was that cute enough for you guys? Now all of you wish me luck next week I have exams and I am FREAKING OUT! Soeven though Ido have some very interesting things written up for you you'll have to wait a while for them! All right. I'm going to focus on studying now.Farewell! If I survive this black holeyou will see meagain!

Crystal


	11. Snowflake

**Authors Special Note: First I have to say a BIG Thank You to everyone who reviewed this story. I am so, so happy that I am finally over 100 reviews! Yes! You guys all rocks so much and I give you all hugs and hopefully more stories to enjoy. I have to say this is one of the best after exam presents ever! Thank you so, so, so, so much!**

**Authors Note: **Looking back on previous chapters I realised I asked you for your ideas and then completely ignored them. That seemed so stupid and unfair I sat down and wrote this one shot tonight in what I think might be a record time for me. Someone wanted a RobStar story with snow and 'Ta Da' here it is. Enjoy!

**Dedication: **Jesus Titan Freak. The wonderful person who wanted a one shot about snow. Sorry if it's off. I've never seen snow before but you are an awesome reviewer. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the idea!

**Summary: **New Year at Titan's Tower isn't quite complete without snow, Speedy…and love.

* * *

Snowflake

"Robin!" a girl's voice shrieked from the top of the tower. "Robin, come quickly!" Jumping up from his doze Robin shook his head to clear away the last remnants of sleep and raced up the stairs. "Don't worry Star! I'm coming! I'll save you! I'll…" The words died on his lips as he arrived on the roof of the tower only to find Starfire staring distractedly up at the sky. "Um Star are you ok?" asked Robin tentatively. _After all she was screaming a minute ago. _

Star turned to face him looking a little puzzled. "Yes I think so yet I am confused Robin. Can you help me?"

Smiling he walked out towards her. "Well of course I'll help you Star. But why did you scream?"

"This white slush started falling from the sky and I was terrified. It was dropping onto my arms and my hair and it would not stop. I soon realised it was not hurting me but-," Robin laughed interrupting her unconsciously. Star stopped, lips pursing. "I did not realise me being scared was so funny."

Immediately Robin ceased laughing and put a hand on her arm. "It's not that Star. I was just-,"

"It is all right. Perhaps Raven can explain to me the mystery of the white slush…" she walked frostily to the door before turning and glaring at Robin "And maybe _she _won't laugh."

Robin could only stare nonplussed at the door as Starfire disappeared behind it. He could clearly hear her heavier then usual footfalls all the way down the stairs. Scratching his head he groaned. Girls. As if hearing his thoughts an arrow flew into the wall of the tower shortly followed by a muscular boy in spandex. (A/N Don't we all love spandex?)

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," came a cheerful voice as the red head pulled himself onto the roof.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Speedy…how _nice _to see you here."

"Pleasure to see you too, couldn't help overhearing your conversation with little Star."

"Oh I bet you couldn't help it. Then you just decided to drop in for a visit. On our roof. In the middle of winter. When it's snowing." Robin snorted again. "How convenient."

Speedy's grin didn't falter. "Brr. Is it just me or is it cold out here? You need to chill man or rather unchill. I was going to use the front door I swear but then when I heard you two…"

"You got sidetracked," finished Robin.

"What can I say? I've got supersensitive hearing. But let me tell you Boy Wonder, I thought things were tough back at my tower but you…" Speedy whistled. "You really are clueless aren't you?"

Robin sighed and collapsed onto the ground. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have no idea how to treat the ladies."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "And you do?"

"Trust me, I may not have that cool belt and all the kung fu moves but girls fall at my feet."

"With your modest attitude? I'm not surprised."

Speedy thwacked Robin not so gently on the head. "Shut up. It's Christmas. You want Star to forgive you in time for a New Years kiss you've got to listen to me."

There was a low moan from the black haired boy. "Fine, whatever. Just tell me what to do."

There was a short silence.

"What?" asked Robin distractedly. "What did I do?"

"You didn't deny it…you do want a kiss from Starfire."

Robin shot up immediately, as red as Speedy's hair. "W-what…I never said…I never meant…you've got the wrong…it's not that…I….SHUT UP!"

Speedy smirked. "I wasn't saying anything. But besides that Robin it's been freaking obvious for the past few months. We've all just been waiting for you to admit it."

Robin's jaw dropped. "You have?"

"Mhmm. But enough, now I only have a little while to teach you the fine art of…romancing."

Robin choked. "_Romancing?"_

"There is no need to sound so sceptical. This art is never truly explored, truly _appreciated _but in the hands of a fine teacher such as myself there is no limit to how far you can go. Let yourself free." Standing with his arms outspread on the tip of the tower Speedy cracked opened an eye to see Robin looking at him strangely. "What?"

"Living with Mas and Menos really gets to you after a while doesn't it?"

**OXOXOXOXO**

Starfire stared resolutely at her wall. She would **not **go seek out Robin's companionship. She would **not **allow herself to forgive him. She would **not **even take one little glance at the photo of him on the table, or think of his smooth voice, or spiky hair or-

"Star?"

She almost wrenched the door open in her eagerness to see him. "Robin! You have come to see me after-," She stopped abruptly remembering why exactly she shouldn't be happy. "Hmph." Turning around she began to close the door when Robin's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Wait Starfire, I have something to give you." Mildly curious though she would never admit it Star glanced out of the corner of her eye. "What is it?"

Robin grinned. "Only the most beautiful rose I could find…for the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Startled Star whipped around to face him and found him on one knee holding up the scarlet flower. "Oh Robin! It is so beautiful." She sniffed it appreciatively and then raised an eyebrow at the boy on the floor. "Of course that does not mean I forgive you yet."

"Of course m'lady. But before you go into your room there is something I want to show you." He extended a hand.

Star gazed at it for a minute uncertain and then smiled. "I trust you."

Robin squeezed her hand back gently. "Thank you."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Starfire whirled around allowing the snow to fall in her hair, on her cheeks and all over her winter clothes. After bundling her up warmly Robin had ushered her out of the tower and into the snow. Snow. What a wonderful word. Starfire had let it roll off her tongue once Raven had explained to her what it was. But 'frozen water that fell from the sky' did not seem to quite describe this wonderful sensation. This warmth that spread through her from her fingers to her toes even in the cold weather. Laughing in sheer joy Star let herself flop onto the ground with Robin beside her. She beamed at him eyes shining. "I love this," she said exuberantly. "I love it soooooo much!"

Robin smiled. "I'm glad. But you don't have to forgive me yet."

Starfire shook her head. "Oh silly. I forgave you a long time ago. It was not clever of me to get mad over such a small th-,"

Robin placed a hand over her mouth. "Sh. I want to show you one more thing." Digging among his layers of clothing he pulled out a magnifying glass. "You know what this is right Star?" She nodded and he pulled her closer before removing a snowflake from her hair. "Now look at this."

Placing the snowflake under the magnifying glass he watched as Star tilted her head first to one side then the other as she looked at it. Finally she gasped in admiration. "It is so wondrous Robin. I have never seen anything like it."

"And that's not the best of it. Every snowflake is different and unique. You can never find one quite the same."

"Like us," said Starfire brushing some snow out of Robin's hair. "Each special in our own way."

Robin felt his throat close up as she drew closer. "Yeah…I guess." Up at the tower the loud shouts of the others counting started.

**10…9…8…**

"We are 'snowflakes' yes?"

**7…6…5…**

Robin placed a hand on her face. "You're certainly breath taking enough to be one," was all he could say softly.

**4…3…2… **

Even underneath all the layers he could see her cheeks tint pink, her eyes shine, her mouth curve in a shy smile. He let her happiness fill him up like hot chocolate.

**1…**

"Happy New Year Star."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Speedy leant his head on his elbow as he watched the couple from the tower. "That boy wonder owes me a lot," he decided smirking but before he could fully savour his success there came a shout from behind him…

"So Raven? Where's my New Years kiss?"

The only reply was a loud crash. "The same place you are. In. The. Bin."

Speedy rubbed his hands smugly. "Next case: Beastboy."

* * *

**End Authors Note: **Here you go everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I haven't been feeling too well. It's winter here and the flu abounds. I have heaps to say but no time so I'll write more in my next authors note k? Toodles!

Crystal

PS. They did kiss but for the first time ever I didn't write it in! Go me! Maturity levels increasing!


	12. Knew It All Along

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own 'Notting Hill.' It's really depressing writing down all the stuff you don't own isn't it?

**Authors Note: **Do you know the line from 'Notting Hill?' I mean come on everyone has to know that line it's so sweet! And I thought how perfectly would it fit in here? It's just made for a RobStar moment! (Actually it's made for Notting Hillbut anyway…) That's what inspired this fanfic so enjoy!

**Summary: "**I am just a girl standing in front of a boy asking him to love her." And Robin finds out…sometimes it _is _about what you want.

Knew It All Along

Star stared out the window, her bright eyes unusually solemn. Her ever constant smile had disappeared and there was something in the way she sat, the way her head tilted slightly to one side and how her eyebrows scrunched together that suggested she was gearing herself up for a confrontation. A bird squawked somewhere close by and Star jumped banging her head on the window sill. "Oh, fudge," she muttered crossly rubbing her 'cranium' as she called it.

"Are you all right princess?" came an affectionate voice from behind her. She turned around at once, face aglow, all set to welcome her prince charming when suddenly she stopped.

She frowned.

She turned away.

Robin scratched his head in puzzlement. "Um Star? Is something wrong?"

Starfire opened her mouth and then shut it. She'd let him flounder for a while.

"Did you bump your head too hard?" Star's eyebrows shot straight up. Robin was a _very _bad flounderer. "What is your problem Robin?" she snapped. "Just because I am angry at you does not mean I have concussion!"

Robin bit his tongue thoughtfully. "Not enough chocolate?"

A muscle twitched near Star's temple. "No…"

Robin snapped his fingers. "I got it! PMS!"

At that Starfire exploded. "How typically male of you! I want to talk about something very important, something that has been troubling me for sometime now and you just attribute it all to…to…cliché female problems! Does it ever occur to you _Robin _that _you _might have something to do with the problem?" Robin opened his mouth but Star was on a roll. "Or that, better yet! You _are _the problem? I am sick of trying to get through to you! I keep waiting for you to say the right thing but I think that I might have to wait forever!"

Robin growled lightly. "Star! How can you say all this stuff? How am I supposed to know the 'right thing to say?' What am I supposed to be? Bloody psychic? You just expect me to waltz in here announce that I know your problem and how to solve it! Sorry Star but since I'm not an empath like Raven, since I don't steal your diary and read it like Beastboy and since I don't know all the passwords to our personal databases like Cyborg I can't solve anything unless you talk to me about it first!" They both faced each other breathing heavily. Starfire had a defiant yet slightly confused look on her face, Robin's was emotionless. Finally Star sighed and slumped onto the floor.

"I just don't know…" she mumbled and to Robin's shock he realised she was crying.

Kneeling down beside her, he lifted up her chin. "What don't you know?" he asked gently wiping away a tear.

"Whether you love me or not." Robin froze, the tears were still streaming down his girlfriend's cheeks but he couldn't move. He had been immobilised by that single question. A question he knew he was too afraid to answer. The shaking of Star's shoulders shook him back into reality. "Um Star…"

"You see Robin…I have told you countless times that I love you…I think I say it…everyday…but not once have you told me…not once have you said you returned my affections…not once have you said those three words…and if you can't say them…it is because you don't want to…and if you don't want too…"

"Star!" Robin tried again but she stubbornly shook off his hand.

"If you don't want too…it is because it would be a lie…and if it was a lie it would mean you don't love me…and then I ask myself why you want me as…as your girlfriend if that is the case…and I become confused all over again…" Robin cursed silently. How could she think he didn't love her? He'd give up day and night, he'd give up on Slade, and he'd even give up on being a Teen Titan just to be with her! And that wasn't love? How could she not know? Why could she understand so much and not that…?

Star stared at Robin from between her eyelashes. "So now I have 'talked.' Can you solve my problem?"

Robin stood up running an impatient hand through his hair. "It's not simple Star. We're not normal people. We're superheroes and there are a million reasons why I can't…why _we _can't…. not to mention…you see…I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because of me. But forgetting that do you know what sort of commitment you're asking for? As a superhero that's trebled by…" Starfire put a soft yet firm hand over Robin's mouth.

"Stop. Forget for a minute about us being 'superheroes'. Forget who we live with, what our lives are like, forget Slade, forget our jobs, forget everything that is out of the ordinary and look at me."

Robin looked.

"I am just a girl standing in front of a boy asking him to love her. Can you do that Robin? If there was nothing else could you do that?"

Robin stared…he looked at the girl in front of him. There was no doubt she was beautiful with her vibrant red hair and big emerald eyes…not to mention her smile and cute little eyebrows. But it wasn't just that about her. It was how she came into his life and turned it around, how she smiled and everything else around her lit up, how she laughed and he'd want to laugh too, how she cried and he'd feel his world was breaking, how she'd hold him and make all his problems all go away…he remembered her question. _Could you do that Robin? _And pulling her close he felt a tear run down his cheek as he let go of all the heartbreak, all the stress and responsibilities of being a leader. _Could you do that Robin?_

"I did it a long time ago Star. A long, long time ago." Still holding her he kissed the top of her head.

And Starfire smiled because she knew that Robin loved her…and she knew that he knew it too.

* * *

This is something extra for you to ponder and to make up for the lack of BBRae in the previous one shot. So please enjoy!

* * *

I'm Not…

I might not be that cheerful  
I'm not that pretty it's true  
But wherever you stand  
I'll be standing there too

I'll grab you  
When you're falling down  
Lift your head up  
Off the ground

And I'll hold you close  
And never let you go  
You're what keeps me sane  
How even I don't know

If you were gone  
I'd be so lost  
You think I'm in control  
But really I'm not

And I'm scared to do anything  
Anything at all  
I want to reach for you  
But will you hear my call?

You're my 'everything'  
And I know I'm not worth much  
But you mustn't think  
That I don't want your touch

I need your hugs  
I need your kisses  
When you're not there  
Won't believe how I miss it

So stay with me  
Whatever you do  
Right now we're friends  
But I'm falling for you

I might not be that cheerful  
I'm not that pretty it's true  
But you're just so perfect  
I fell in love with you

* * *

If you want to make up a couple you're welcome to it but I think this is pretty obviously a BBRae (that's how I spell it people, why people spell it BBRea I'll never know.) So everything is balanced out you got some RobStar fluff and now you got some BBRae…um fluff.

Now my duckies I know you're itching to run away and review, I am myself (haha) but I have a proposition for you. I am thinking…wait for it now… of writing an actual Teen Titans story! Not a one shot, two shot or poem but a STORY! I have the idea all planned out perfectly and if there's enough interest Project: Crystal's Amazing Teen Titan Story (CATTS for short) will take place. Heh. So till next time!

Crystal

P.S. But even if CATTS does take place this will be my primary focus on Teen Titans (Falling Stars) because I can't abandon all my Digimon stories!

P.P.S. I am _such _a procrastinator.

P.P.P.S. You know how P.S. is Post Script or something? Then what do the extra 'P's start to mean when you add more? Is it like Post. Post. Post. Script? So strange...


	13. Pros and Cons

**Authors Note: **Yes it's true I did do a RobRae but I'm sure you're not all going to hate me because of that. And to make it up to you loyal fans I did a RobStar version of my RobRae story so you cans till enjoy the fluffy goodness. I apologise for the shortness. I also apologise for being away. Did you miss me? I missed all of you:) It's so good to be back and to be writing...AND looking forward to reviews the next day.

**Summary: **It's just that feeling…that indescribable feeling…that this is right. That this is where you want to be for the rest of your life. Here. In your arms. Smiling.

* * *

Pros and Cons

"Robin?" questioned Starfire hesitantly. "I am afraid I have something to confess to you." Hearing the serious note in her voice Robin immediately paused the game and turned around a little anxious. "Is something the matter Star?"

"Yes…n-no…well….I'm not sure." Robin raised an eyebrow as Star forced herself to go on. "It's just lately I have been having this feeling that maybe…maybe we shouldn't be a 'couple.'

Robin shot straight up off the floor. "But why! What's wrong? Star if I've done something to upset you please tell me. We can work it out. I know we can!"

Starfire shook her head sadly. "Oh Robin you have not done anything mistakenly it is just that…lately I have been reading some articles…and…" Her voice trailed off as she stood there clutching her elbow as she always did when she was sad.

Robin's mask creased. "Reading some articles? Star that's ridiculous! You know people out there publish stupid things. You shouldn't be paying any attention to them. What were they saying anyway?" When she didn't answer he went closer and pulled her to him. "Don't be this way Koriand'r," he said soothingly cuddling her. "Just let it out."

A little sob escaped Star's lips. "They were talking about how naïve I was and how I was always so happy and perky that it was annoying. And then they were saying how you deserved someone better like Raven who would understand you and respect you. And not some silly little girl whose lower half you had to keep saving. And they said I was just a dim alien girl who was possessive and…and…," her voice broke and Robin had to lean in to hear the last word. "Bitchy." His eyes widened and he felt familiar anger coursing through him. When he replied his voice was dark. "Star, tell me who said this."

Starfire looked up fearfully reading the warning signals in his posture. "Robin you do not need to-,"

He wouldn't let her continue. "Tell me whose been writing these _lies _NOW!" Trying to calm him down Star ran her hand up and down his back. "Please do not shout Robin. It does not matter what they say. You were right. Just as I should not care about being called a Troq I should not care what these strangers think about me."

Robin relaxed a little though he was still breathing hard. "I know, I know. But it hurts me to hear people talk about you like this Starfire." He brushed back some of the hair. "You're so damn beautiful. What do they know about your personality?" Her breath hitched as he let his hand trail lovingly across her face. "You don't pay any attention to them Star." She sighed happily and closed her eyes. Robin watched her smiling fondly. "The thing is you are naïve, and happy and perky but I like those things about you. Think about it. If you were depressing all the time who would cheer me up? Who would pull me out of my moods? Who would be there for me when I needed it most? You're my passionate little Star and I like you just the way you are."

Starfire dropped a light kiss on his jaw. "You are not always this affectionate."

Robin laughed. "Well there you go. Another miracle." His eyes softened as she beamed at him. Taking his hand in hers she tugged him up the stairs to the roof. They sat there in the warm sunshine as she leaned back and tucked her head under his chin. Robin couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful girl sitting with him. "You're perfect Starfire," he said quietly. "Perfect."

She turned slightly and smiled up at him. "No."

"Huh?" said Robin slightly puzzled.

Starfire giggled. "_We _are perfect. I have my faults and you have your flaws but together…"

"Together we fit."

_And love isn't about being predictable or unpredictable. It isn't about whether you're the same or you're different. It isn't about what should or shouldn't be. It's just that feeling…that indescribable feeling…that this is right. That this is where you want to be for the rest of your life. Here. In your arms. Smiling._

* * *

**End Authors Note: **Yes it had one bad word in it. But from what I gathered from my questions a while ago most of you are 12 or over and so I thought you could cope. This was just a drabbleish piece I wrote to make sure RobStar was still in my heart. And guess what? It is! I personally kind of like this. It's short. Sweet. And to the point. I mean I over dramatised it a teeny bit but it was still fun. So I hope you enjoyed! It's not my best work though, it's a bit rushed and OC. Hope you don't mind too much!

Crystal


	14. Stargazing

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Here I am making a pathetic return to writing. 'cringes' Please don't hurt me. There's nothing very special about this fic except the fact that it's in Robin's P.O.V. How exciting! Now everyone go read.

**Summary: **While stargazing there's only one star that can really hold Robin's attention.

Stargazing

I lay down next to her hesitantly. She was stretched out full length on the dark blue cloth her hands folded across her stomach. I was still not exactly sure why she had called me out here, or why she was lying there staring at the sky but this was Starfire so humouring her was never a chore. Her bright red hair tickled my cheeks gently and I tried to ignore it just as I was trying to ignore how her skirt had ridden up because she was lying down. I was such a bad boy. After a while I broke the silence. "Star? Is there a reason we're doing this?"

She turned to me and I immediately looked up at the sky. It was much less dangerous then looking into those mesmerising emeralds. "Reason Robin? I thought it was obvious! We are star-gazing!"

I darted my glance back to her. "We certainly are," I couldn't help muttering under my breath. She didn't seem to catch my words, just shot me another smile before tilting her head to one side. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and then tugged on my cape. "Robin why cannot I see the constellations I read of in my astronomy book?"

I couldn't help raising my eyebrow at her. "Where did you get an astronomy book?"

She tutted as if my questions were irritating. "From Raven of course! Where else does anyone in the tower get their books?"

Good point.

I tried to concentrate on her question again while not staring at the long tan arm that was pointing in front of me. "W-what?" I managed finally.

Star poked me quite hard. "Robin! Are you listening to a word I'm saying? I was saying that, that bright spot there is Ruthant'ra. My family and I used to go there on holidays."

I wasn't sure which of the brilliant 'bright spots' she was pointing too but I nodded. "That's nice Star. Was it a fun place?"

"Oh it was most glorious! You will never believe the things that we did there. It was also special to me because it was the place where I got my first Krishlak."

_That_ made me pay attention. "Your first what!"

She looked at me strangely. "My first Krishlak. It was given to me by a boy called Ty'ander. He was so sweet!"

I was furious by now. How dare he! How dare this Ty'ander dude go around giving Krishlaks to _my _Starfire! Yes, _my _Starfire! Without quite thinking I grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be my cape and started tearing it into strips with my hands imagining it was Ty'ander's head. When I found him (because I would find him) first I would make sure he never gave Starfire a Krishlak again, then I would shove him against a wall and…

Star grabbed my arm looking worried. "Friend Robin, I do not think your cape appreciates your vicious movements against it."

Coming to my senses I let go of it abruptly. "I think I'll go inside Star. I'm feeling a little cold."

I saw the surprised look in her face but she hadn't let go of my arm yet. Her warm hand was making me feel anything but cold. "Wait a minute Robin! I did not get to show you the shape I found! It looks just like the Krishlak!"

I was just about to say I didn't give a damn what her Krishlak looked like when I paused. "Um Star?"

"Mmm?" she said still searching for her shape.

"How can a constellation look like a Krishlak?"

She giggled. "Why by being slightly rotund yet have a beak shaped protuberance in its face and large rather heavily lashed eyes which it uses to-,"

I never found out what the Krishlak's used their lashes for because I was too swept up in my relief. "Star these Krishlaks they're…they're…animals?"

She looked at me blankly. "Of course what else would they be?"

I felt my whole face start burning up. "N-nothing. D-don't know what I was thinking, must be the cold getting to me, it's making me all paddle-ated, I mean addle-pated, I mean-,"

Giggling softly Star put her free hand over my mouth. "Silly boy. Calm down now and tell me what you really mean."

She took her hand away and I had to resist pouting at the loss of warmth. "Star…I don't know if you…do you know…what a kiss is?" I waited for the flash of understanding but she just kept on looking at me patiently.

"I'm afraid I have not heard of this kiss Robin. Is it also an animal?"

I managed a small laugh. "No actually it's…," I took a deep breath. "Do you mind if I show you?" And before I could lose what little courage I had I pulled her forward so that her lips softly bumped into mine. I think I let it last for a second before I tried to pull away but to my surprise she was kissing me back. It was naïve and rather inexperienced but I don't think I would have had it any other way. If I could have kept that feeling with me for the rest of my life I think I would be perfectly and utterly happy. We stopped eventually though reluctantly and I noticed her rather pink cheeks and shining eyes. "Wow…," she whispered laughing.

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. "Wow," I agreed.

Somehow we both sank down onto the rug again though this time Star knelt onto my chest and I wrapped my arms around her revelling in the feeling of having her with me like this. As she leant back on me I couldn't help bending down and asking her. "You didn't mind did you? I didn't want to take advantage of you or anyt-,"

"I've never been more content in my life Robin."

"Good. It's just that I was caught up in the moment and all, besides I've wanted to do that for ages and-," I froze and blushed hotly. "Shit."

Starfire didn't seem at all perturbed. "I have wanted to kiss you for ages too."

I jumped. "You have? But…," I frowned. "Hang on! You didn't even know what a kiss was until now!"

"I may have misled you a bit." I knew her gaze would be innocent and I shook my head unable to be angry.

"_Was_ the kiss important to you then?"

She found my hand and squeezed it. "Very."

"And Earth?" I demanded

"How could it not be when all the people I care most about in the universe live here?"

I grinned satisfied but couldn't resist one more question. "Why are we stargazing then?"

She finally turned around eyes twinkling. "So I can find the planet I will lock you up on, on our honeymoon so you may finally learn the value of silence!"

I bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Do you want to know why guys don't like stargazing?"

She sighed half exasperated and half amused. "No Robin, pray do tell."

"It's because when you find your own star nothing else is worth looking at." And despite the incredible cheesiness of that line Starfire squealed and jumped on top of me, kissing me for all she was worth.

And I smirked in satisfaction and kissed her back. Because hey really…what else could I do?

Ze End

Authors End Note: Ahh this thing is stuffed up and not putting the line things on! Anyway hope you all enjoyed that pointless bit of fluff. It's 10:42 so I can't really write a long author's note. Just a thank you to all the wonderful people who review and stick with these stories even in all their dismalness. Lol. You all rock!

Bye for now!

Crystal


	15. Date with Destiny

Date with Destiny 

"Robin?" asked Starfire cautiously.

"Mm."

"I wish to ask you about a certain earth festival."

Robin's mask narrowed as he stared at the computer screen. He was sure they had covered all 'earthly celebrations' already. In fact he could distinctively remembered explaining them all to Star a few weeks ago starting with Valentines Day and a lot of blushing and finishing with Boxing day, a few misunderstandings and a broken nose. So which one had he missed out?

"It's called the Hall of the Ween I believe," Star continued. "And Beastboy and Cyborg have been quite excited about it for a while now. I think it has something to do with fear, darkness, large badly made costumes, the orange vegetable you call a pumpkin, jacking the lantern, running around in a sheet, treating the tricked, receiving confectionaries for scaring people-,"

Robin sweat dropped and quickly cut Star off. "I get it Star. You're talking about Halloween."

"Oh most definitely!"

"And I think you need to brush up on some of those terms."

"Should I use my toothbrush or my hairbrush?" asked Starfire sweetly.

"Um…just come with me."

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

"This is so much fun," said Raven in a monotone while hiding her face behind a fan.

Beastboy sidled up behind her. "Oh come on Rae! Lighten up! Have some fun! This is a Halloween party after all."

"Judging from the atrocious costumes and leering pumpkins I would never have guessed."

Beastboy grinned and tried to change the subject. "Can you guess what I am then Raven?"

"Annoying?"

"Oh haha. Now really?"

She sighed and gave in. "A blood sucking zombie."

"Exactly! You're a genius girl! And you are…" The changeling stopped and looked over her dress. "Err…"

"Don't make me hurt you," warned Raven. "I'm only wearing this because we couldn't choose our _own _costumes."

"Well I think you look very pretty," replied BB staunchly.

The empath went the tiniest bit pink. "You do?"

"Yep. Even if that inflated dress does make you look fat." There was a pause, his eyes widened when he realised what he'd said.

"You've got till the count of 3…"

Beastboy ran.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

Robin wandered up and down the room a little desperately staring at the sea of unfamiliar faces. He couldn't find her anywhere…he turned around again only to crash straight into a familiar person.

"Ouch dawg! What are you doing?"

Robin rubbed his head looking annoyed. "Nothing." He glanced at Cy and frowned. "Why aren't you dressed up?"

"I got 'Robot' on my card so I had it pretty easy." He grinned but Robin caught the hint of sadness behind his eyes.

"Hey Cy you know you're the best friend any of us ever had right?" Random but comforting.

The grin grew wider. "So you say, so you say. And by the way my freaky little compatriot you should stop being so protective of Star. She can take care of herself."

Robin grumbled. "I wasn't looking for St-,"

"_Sure _you weren't. Just relax man, enjoy the party." His eye lit up as he spotted a pretty girl with pink hair. "Catch you later."

Robin sighed as his friend was whisked away into the crowd. A minute later he was too as a tall red head pulled him in for a dance.

"Starfire?" he managed to gasp out.

The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared at him. "Nope. Name's Crystal. I got Starfire as my costume theme."

"Oh," Robin's face dropped.

"Gee, don't look so pleased to see me."

"I'm sorry it's just that…wait a minute! I don't even know you!"

"You poor thing."

He stopped unsure what to say. "Why are you dancing with me anyway?"

"Cos Star asked me too. She's dressed as me by the way."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No way Jose."

"Right," said Robin through gritted teeth. "Well if you'd let me go now…"

She simply tightened her arms in response. "No fair. I haven't finished dancing yet, and I don't know anything about you."

"What's to know? My name's Robin and I'm a Teen Titan. There you go."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You forgot the 'I'm in love with Starfire' bit."

Robin choked and then spluttered. "Come again?"

"You guys are so obvious!" said Crystal almost annoyed. "I mean with all the blushing and the touching and the 'I'll save yous' can you even begin to say sexual tension? I mean it's so apparent I even write stories about you two!"

Robin began to look decidedly nervous. "You write _stories _about us?"

"Yep!"

"You have a lot of…free time on your hands don't you?"

"You could say that. I fit it in between flute practice and tap dancing."

His eyebrow began to twitch. "I really should go find Star now."

She released him smiling evilly. "You do that. Just don't forget, every move you make, every breath you take…I'll be writing it down."

Robin yelped and scampered.

A few seconds later he crashed into someone else. This time it was a short girl with long black hair. She looked at him blankly for a minute before her face lit up. "Oh Robin how pleasant to see you! I-," She froze and then tried again. "Of course what I meant is. What is above your head dude?"

Robin shook his head and grinned fondly. "I think you mean 'What's up?' Star."

Her shoulders drooped. "How did you know it was me?"

"Oh a wild guess. Anyway I'm glad I found you. Is everything going all right?"

"Yes, mostly. I am finding it hard to act like this Crystal. It says on her card that she laughs randomly for no particular reason."

Robin's memory flicked back to his strange dance partner. "Yeah that sounds like her. Who is she anyway?"

Starfire's voice lowered to a stage whisper. "She told me that she controlled all our lives."

Robin's mask widened.

"Whatever we do, wherever we go she knows because she has made that decision for us."

"That's just…creepy."

"I agree."

He slung a casual arm around her shoulder. "So…do you believe her?"

Star shrugged gently. "I am not sure. But now that you are here I feel much more in control of my destiny."

"Say what?"

"Do you remember when you saved me from marrying the green blob? That was when I realised Robin that I did not have to be what someone else wanted anymore. I was Starfire and that seemed to be good enough for Cyborg and Raven and Beastboy and…," she blushed slightly. "Good enough for you."

Robin felt his breath grow short and tried to make the conversation less personal. "It seems you're good enough for all of Jump City as well."

"It is more important for me to be good enough for you. Am I?"

Robin wanted to brush it off but one look into her emerald eyes and he knew that she was serious. He ran a hand lightly down her face. "You're too good for me Star. I should be the one asking you that question."

She did not reply. Taking her time she strolled to one of the few unoccupied balconies and leant against the railing. "Do you believe in fate Robin?"

"Isn't that what we've just been talking about? Someone else controlling us, making us do things." He shook his head decidedly. "No. I don't believe in that."

"Then what do you believe in?"

"Myself. I know that whatever decisions I make are mine for better or for worse. But they're my choice and I'm certainly not making them for anyone else."

"But Robin! All the time you are sacrificing yourself for the city! How can you say that, that is your own decision?"

The boy wonder ran a hand through his hair messily and then walked up to Star. "That's not what I mean. I'm saying that what I do for the city, for the Titans, for you Star, I do because _I _believe in it. Not because I feel obliged to or that I think it's my path. I do it because I want to."

"Are there things you want to do that you have not done?"

Whether she was reading his mind or just paralysing him with those eyes he couldn't tell. "There is something…," He tilted her chin up with his hand and heard her take a little breath in surprise. "I hope you don't mind Star." His lips connected with hers and for the first time in ages he felt just as she had described a second ago...powerful. And overwhelming that was a sense of happiness that rushed through him until he felt like he was rising into the air. When they finally broke apart breathing heavily, he realised he was indeed floating a few feet off the deck and he really couldn't care less.

Star placed her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I love you."

He brought her closer smiling. "I guess destiny can have one exception."

**Fini**

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Missed me? Yeah bet you all have. Can I get a woot woot? Jks. Anyway I have to apologise for something. I am very aware I am breaking some scared OC rule by putting myself in this story but I honestly couldn't resist. I am so sorry. I had to post it. You can all flame me if it makes you feel better but I was just compelled to do it. And I don't think I skimped on the RobStar at least.

So I have a few things written up for next time as well. I was going to post my new story but F. is messing up heaps so I might save it till tomorrow. Don't forget to review! All you guys rock heaps!

Crystal

PS. Do you guys believe in destiny? Sometimes I do about certain things...but I enjoy writing stuff like this. Robin's view isn't necessarily mine I just try and write what I think he'd say.


	16. Caffeine and Gummy Bears

**Authors Note: **You know what I've been wondering lately? Why do I have two author's notes? Why do I waste time writing a second one when it is completely pointless? Yet I can't quite bring myself to stop. BUT I do have some important things to say here! (for once)

Firstly I have to credit BunnyBabi for giving me the idea of a 'Halloween' story in her survey. Thank you so much and I do hope you enjoyed it!

And this chapter is dedicated to Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar for being such a wonderful reviewer, never missing a chapter and for all the encouragement she gives. You rock girl!

And lastly I have started CATTS, (you remember the whole TT Story thing?) The first chapter is up and if you have free time I'd love it if you would read it and drop a review. Hopefully it will get more exciting as the plot thickens!

And now without further ado I present to you this chappie...

* * *

Caffeine and Gummy Bears

Robin lay back on the couch and sighed contentedly as he brought the warm cup to his lips. As the hot liquid rushed down his throat he felt a deep sense of peace flow through him and the troubles of the day somehow faded away. Closing his eyes he took another sip savouring the unique flavour and wondering how his life had existed before coffee. It was his saviour, probably the only thing that stopped him from turning into a total and utter grump who ruined all his friendships. Well the only thing besides Starfire of course, but she was an exception to most of his rules.

Speaking of the beautiful alien she took that opportunity to walk into the room. Robin immediately sat up a little straighter, adjusting his cape. He assumed she hadn't noticed him as she floated into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He heard her rummaging around and then the satisfied squeal that meant her quest had been successful. He couldn't help grinning softly. In the five years that they had been Titans they'd come to know each other so well. Which was why when Star walked towards the couch and then stopped abruptly when seeing him he knew at once that she was both surprised and a little embarrassed to find him there. "Friend Robin…,"she smiled unconvincingly. "I did not notice you."

He shook his head and patted the seat beside him. "Come on Star. We're best friends! Don't you think you can share your little secret with me after 5 years?"

Reluctantly she came and sat down holding something in her hands. "You will laugh when you see it," she warned.

Robin gave her a pointed look and with a little sigh she opened her hand revealing a bag filled to the brim with…gummy bears.

"That's all?"

"You do not find it strange?"

"Why should I? Gummy bears have always been one of my favourite treats as well." He stopped and raised a sly eyebrow. "I used to wonder where they had all gone."

Star blushed and punched him playfully. "Oh do the shutting of the up. It is not as if I am the only one who partakes in these secret pleasures. What do you have in your hand right now?"

"What this?" Robin held up the cup of coffee innocently. "It's just some coffee after a long day Star. You know how I need my coffee."

"You need it so much that you must drink 3 cups of it?" she asked wiggling the empty packed mischievously in front of him.

"I…Hey! Where did you get that?"

"Finders weepers, losers keepers!"

Robin reached out to snatch the bag, remembered the cup in his hand and at the same time registered what Star was saying. Laughing a little he set his drink down and shook his head helplessly. "Ok, fine you win. Just to let you know though it's the finders who are the keepers Star."

"Excuse me?"

"You got it mixed around a little. You see if the finders were the weepers then-," Spotting her confused face he just grinned and pulled her down. "Oh come here you." For a moment he relaxed, just letting himself hold her tightly, indulging in the smell of her hair, the feeling of her soft skin but most of all just being able to have her in his arms. Two seconds later he realised what he was doing and let go. Now it was Starfire regarding him with a quizzical look while he struggled to regain control of his burning cheeks. "Caffeine makes me do weird things," he managed finally. She didn't reply and at first he thought she was angry, but looking up he saw her smile sweetly. A smile that made his stomach do little flips and his heart rate go up ten fold. "Gummy bears make me do weird things too," she whispered and before he could reply she was kissing him.

It was strange being kissed by Starfire. Strange…but wonderful. Strange because this was what he had spent hours dreaming about when he should have been concentrating on paperwork and wonderful because now it was actually happening and it was a hundred times better then what he had imagined. She nibbled softly on his lip but just as he was about to respond she pulled away. Still a bit dazed he stared at her out of dreamy eyes. She was pulling a strand of her hair and looking a little worried. "What's…the matter?" asked Robin still struggling to escape his wonderful haze. "Is…something…wrong?"

She tugged on his cape thoughtfully and then peered at him from between her eyelashes. "Not exactly, it is just that…Robin…I lied."

That snapped him out of it. "W-what?"

"It is not gummy bears which make me do the weird things." She quietened and then tugged him closer. "It is you."

He chuckled in relief then and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well don't worry we're even then," he replied capturing her lips again.

She managed to tear herself away. "Come again?"

His smile was charming. "I lied too. There is _one _thing I need more than coffee."

* * *

**Authors End Note: **Agh no need to tell me it sucked. Maybe my muse has taken a permanent holiday. Where do I come up with these ridiculous things anyway? Well I hope all you guys are great and I will leave you with the wise parting words of 'Cockroaches are evil!' Please always keep that in mind. )

Crystal


	17. CYILWAGA For Short

**Authors Note: **All I can say about this fic is that it's weird and completely OOC (that's for ME _and _the characters.) You'll probably be stunned after my previous one shots that I wrote something like this but then…maybe I'm breaking out of my shell? That or going temporarily GODDAMN CRAZY! Lol. Try and enjoy and if you can't feel free to pelt me with all the imaginary rotten vegetables you can…um imagine.

- Oh and the end bit of this is from Trouble in Tokyo. Amazingly it was very similiar even before I had seen the movie but then I changed it to make it exactly the same. Lol. I just thought it was cute that way.

**Summary: **You'd never take Robin for the type of guy who let his imagination get the better of him would you? Neither did I…till now.

* * *

Confessing You're in Love with a Gorgeous Alien

(CYILWAGA For Short)

**1) **Star you're so beautiful you look like the sun shining, the stars twinkling, the moon glowing, those fat birds which fly across the sky and always seem to poop on your head…

"Excuse me?!?"

"…oops did I say that out loud?

**2) **"Starfire I love you,"

_Thunk_

"Robin man you killed her!"

"Yeah didn't you know she couldn't take the shock of having a scrawny earth boy confess affection for her?"

"I never knew you were a pervert Robin. I am afraid I have to throw you out the window now."

"W-what? But no! Guys its true! Raven please no! Noooooooooo!"

**3) **"Starfire I'm in love with Raven."

"Huh?"

"I KNEW IT! You _are _jealous! Green with envy! Just look at your eyes they're so green you must be boiling up! I mean since when have you had green eyes?

"Since I was born Robin."

I knew it! Since you were bo-. Oh. Wait a minute. But anyway it still means you must love me deeply and want to murder Raven for stealing my adoration. Right?"

"Not really friend Robin. Have you seen the mustard?"

**4) **Dear Star,

You have bright red hair like a fire truck  
Your eyes are like emeralds that don't look yuck  
Your skin is orange like a…err orange.  
Your mouth is like a really big borange. (Hey don't you know nothing in the dictionary rhymes with orange?)  
You smell really sweet not that I'd know  
And you're so tall I wish you wouldn't grow  
You hug me a lot so I can't breathe  
But I don't mind, being blue is a breeze  
You rock so much! Really you do.  
That's why I love…love...Winnie the Pooh?

"Damn. Note to self: Don't be a poet, you suck and you know it."

**5) **"Starfire this song goes out to you."

'clears throat'

"You're beautiful" screeeeeeech

"You're beautiful" screeeeeeech

"You're beautiful it's true" screeeeeeech, _screeeeeeech_, SCREEEEEEEEECH!

"Hey man. I bought you some pills to help with that constipation problem. And try and keep it down all right? I know it's hard but you've just got to…well push I guess."

**6)** "Star ever since you waltzed into my world…well not waltzed more like crash landed really…but anyway ever since you came everything's been so different. I know we started out as friends…ok, ok….we started off snogging each other but _then_ we became friends and now I feel like we've progressed beyond that…like not really, really far…like I don't want to get married or anything…not that you wouldn't be a GREAT wife, it's just that we're young you know? But not _too _young I mean we can still kiss and stuff...not that we have to do that…we could just…uh…do stuff that platonic friends don't do…but I was trying to say that you changed my world…in a good way I mean! You made it really…uh really….hormone filled? NO! That's not what I meant to say. I mean you…made a good friend…yeah that's right…and now we can be _really, really, _good friends…no, not like friends with benefits but…Star? Star? Um are you still there? Hello? Err Raven why is the window open?"

**7) **"Robin why have you prepared this exotic dinner, with romantic music playing in the background and candles everywhere? Is this an earthen tradition I have not been informed of?"

"No Star. It's kind of a nice gesture when you want to…err…want too…um…why don't we eat before the food gets cold?"

"Of course friend Robin. You may commence while I fetch the mustard."

"Wait a minute Star."

"Yes?"

"This dinner and all this stuff actually means…

"Yes?"

'Gulp' "It actually means…"

"Yes, dear Robin?"

"It means that I lo-"

"Oh no Robin! The food attacks us! Grab your fork and poke it. Oh Robin it is all puffed up. It is coming for me! It is going to eat me Robin! Look how blue and furry it is! It is mutating! Robin saaaave me! Aaaaaaaaah!!"

'Blank stare' "That's it. No more cooking tips from Beastboy."

**8)** "Robin why are you following me?"

"Um…I wanted to follow in your footsteps Star."

'Stare' "Aieee!! Stalker! Stalker! Please kind citizens help me!"

"No! Wait Star! That's not what I meant! Listen to me! I need to te-"

"Robin is dragged off by the 'kind citizens'"

A guy puts his arm around Star's shoulders. "He's a bad nut."

"Oh yes. He was following in my footsteps. He is clearly a liar; he couldn't even see my footsteps with no footprints!"

'Guy sweat drops' "Oh yes…he's _clearly_ off his rocker."

**9)** "Starfire I hate you. I hate you so much that I…that I love you."

_A moment of silence and then…_

Starfire yawns "I am sorry Robin but could you get anymore cliché? Come back when you can think of something better. In fact write me a ten page essay about how much you love me and why. Make sure you include my figure, my uniform, my hair, my eyes, my naïve, innocent and darling personality and how opposites attract. Then memorise it, and come recite it outside my window along with a guitar which you can you use to sing a romantic ballad."

_Pause_

Beastboy: "Gee, all Raven wanted was me to leave her alone."

**10)**

…

…

…

…

…AARGH! That's it! Every single thing I think of is sure to go wrong. This is hopeless, this is pointless, this is fruitless, this is useless, this is…

"What are you trying to do friend Robin?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to tell you I love you without getting killed that's what!"

Pause.

"Um…"

Starfire giggles. "No matter how you tell me Robin my answer will always be the same."

Robin closed his eyes. "Here it comes…"

"I love you too."

"I knew it! My life is over! I'm a failure! A disaster! A stupid spandex clad freaky little-," Robin stops. Robin's brain processes Starfire's words. Robin goes red. "…oh. Well um…that's um…pretty err…n-nice?"

Starfire rolled her eyes. "Robin?"

"Starfire?"

"Stop talking."

So Robin grinned and kissed her, finally putting his mouth to some good use.

* * *

…I…temporary bout of insanity…(grins weakly)…please…don't ask…To make up for it lets have a poll! I have just discovered a love of polls so there may be more in the future. I'd love it if you take the time to answer. 

**Poll**

1. What colour is your hair?

2. Do you ever bash any Teen Titan Characters? Why?

3. What's your best feature appearance wise? (Come on don't be shy! Lets all be show offs together!)

4. What's your _favourite _fruit or vegetable?

5. If you had to describe yourself in one word (two if you're desperate) what would it be?

6. What is the most random thing you can ever remember doing?

7. Do you speak another language?

8. What's your favourite season? e.g. Winter

9. Are you tall, short or medium? (Feel free to be more specific)

10. What's your most favourite song in the whole world?

Aha! 10 questions! Lol and below if you're interested are my answers.

1. Black and boring.

2. Nope. I haven't written enough to be bashing them and I don't think I would. I quite like Terra and Jinx. And there aren't many others besides villains to bash.

3. Oh this is hard. I'm going to have to go for…everything? Lol. No actually I guess my smile.

4. Yuck. Don't like veggies. Um grapes and bananas.

5. Hyper midget

6. I think it was in Business Studies last year when me and my friend started plotting out a plan to sell drugged goldfish. And then I invited my teacher to our psychiatrist's clinic. Good times…

7. Yep I speak an Indian language. Go me! I'm bilingual!

8. Spring because my birthday is in it. I'm so superficial. But spring really is an awesome season.

9. Doesn't the word 'midget' give you a clue? I think I just reach 5 foot.

10. I love so many songs even though I really don't care who they're by. I love Sk8terboi (that was me and my friend's song before I moved away from Australia) I love Breakaway just because it's beautiful and True because it fits Robin and Star so well. It doesn't bother me if they're old or not. I'm quite picky. Ooh and the ultimate RobStar video is to the song Iris. 'sniff' It is _so _sweet.


	18. Conversation

**Authors Note: **Hey guys sorry about the wait. I've had exams, and then my birthday and then I've been busy getting Christmas presents and just finishing off school. But I'm sorry I haven't updated. Also I'm leaving for India tomorrow so I really wanted to get something up before I left :D AND to all the people who have reviewed so wonderfully and haven't got replies I promise I'll work on it when I come back. Thank you all!

* * *

Happily Ever After

If this was a fairytale I'd be her Prince Charming all set to rescue her from a fearsome dragon. The only catch is of course that she would probably befriend the 'cute, fire-breathing, beast' and I'd be anything but charming.

If this was part of high school life, I would be the rich playboy slash recluse whom everyone wanted and no one got. And she'd be the shy, sweet girl who changed my world. Of course you'd never catch me being a playboy in the first place, and that _sweet_ girl sure wouldn't let me talk down to her and get away with it.

If this was a science fiction novel there would be a plot about how we are too different to be together, how I can never hope to change an alien girl and how she could never leave her giant mechanical planet to live with me. Yet I think she would probably leave her planet (she has once) and I don't think I'd need to change her. After all there's no such thing as 'too different.'

If this was a tale about animals I think we'd all be tigers (though only Beastboy knows what that's truly like) and I would be the fearless leader. She'd be the rare white tiger who enters our pack and steals my heart. That's a little too close to the truth for comfort.

If this was a fable there would have to be a moral at the end. Probably something like, 'You must never fall in love with your team mates.' But as much as I respect the voice that told me that I'm sure the moral could just as easily be 'You're happier when you're in love.' Damn it, what's happening to me?

If this was an action packed movie I wouldn't spend half so much time in my room staring at photos of dead villains and wondering how to tell people about my feelings, and more time dashing around saving the heroine of the story before she fell into my arms and we k…

But she always tells me she never needs to be saved. How will I ever get my perfect ending that way?

If this was a romance story I would…

…

…Let's not go there.

If this was real life (which it is) and it happened to be this girl's birthday I would give her a card and hope like mad that she would understand what I meant. I'd pray to whatever God was up there that she'd come out of her room with a small, sparkling smile on her face and wrap her arms around me. And I'd wish with all my heart that I had the courage to lift up her chin, gaze into her eyes and kiss her.

Maybe I'll stick with reality after all.

Because she's my very definition of 'happily ever after.'

* * *

Conversation

"Starfire we can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because…because…we're team mates! Bruce always said…Starfire…you've got to…look wait a second…stop…Star!"

"You are always so defensive Robin! Do you never wish to just relax and follow your feelings?"

"If I always relaxed and followed my feelings I'd be dead by now."

"…you are an idiot."

"Hey!

"It is true."

"Lots of things are true. Your costume is too revealing but you don't see me pointing it out do you?"

"…"

"Oops."

"You find my costume makes me…appealing?"

"I never said that."

"Oh joyous days! So if you do not find me unappealing and you are attracted to me what is the problem?"

"The problem is-, Starfire _please_ don't come so close to me."

"Do I smell bad?"

"_What? _No! I just…it's personal space that's all Star."

"I've been thinking Robin we've been cooped up in this tower for a long time. We should take a trip to the beach! I have just bought this very cute two-piece bikini. It has little flowers on it and it is just the right size and it stops just below my-,"

"STARFIRE!"

"Robin? Your breathing is rather ragged. You have perhaps contracted a fever? I could be your nurse if you like."

"Dear Gods Star you don't…you don't need to be my nurse or anything like that. You just need to stop leaning in so far and putting images in my head."

"What images?"

"You know like you in a too small nurse outfit or in a bikini or….wait a minute. Why are you smirking?"

"Smirking?"

"You little…you little minx! You knew what you were doing all along weren't you?"

"Oh perhaps Raven gave me some of the 'tips'. She said you were much too dense to make the first move so I should just go for it."

"Raven said_ WHAT?_ Well…I'm going to go see her right now and when I do I'm going to give her a piece of my m-mmph."

…

…

"Starfire…what…was…t-that?"

"My first move."

"Oh."

"So what were you planning to tell Raven again?"

"Nothing! Nothing of course!"

"How sweet."

"Starfire?"

"Mm?

"If that was your first move…?"

"Yes?"

"What's your second?"

* * *

**End Authors Note: **They were both really short so I put them up together. They are in no way related like I said before. Anyway all of you I wish you a very happy holidays and a merry christmas and a great New Year. I'll be back next yr for certain and until then I'll really miss reading your reviews and PMS. Take care of yourself! 


	19. Books and Magic

* * *

Books and Magic

Starfire wrinkled her nose excitedly as she turned the page. Her eyes scanned the page ferociously, taking in every sentence, every word, every letter. So intense was her concentration that when Robin placed a hand on her shoulder she jumped about ten feet in the air before breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh Xhal Robin it is only you. For a minute I feared the evil Voll-di-mort had come out of the book to attack me!"

Robin's mask creased. "The evil who?"

Starfire waved her book at him excitedly. "Voll-di-mort! Voll-di-mort! Surely you have heard of him in this delightful book."

"I'm afraid I haven't…," he glanced at the book and grinned. "Wait a minute. You're reading Harry Potter?"

"There is something wrong with that?"

He held up his hands quickly. "Course' not. I just never thought it was your type of book."

"You have read it then?" she asked staring at him.

"Nah. I tried. It's not really to my taste."

"But Robin!" said Star at once, looking distressed. "You do not eat the book. You must read it." Seeing his bemused look she added. "With your eyes."

"But Star I don't _eat _the books. What gave you t-," He stopped and laughed. "Oh, you mean taste. Well when it's used in that context Star it means it doesn't really suit my preferences. Do you get it?"

Blushing a little the alien girl nodded surprised. "I understand. I am sorry for my mistake."

"No need to be sorry. It's quite a confusing thing to grasp."

Scooting a little nearer to Robin on the couch Star asked another question. "So what book is to your 'taste' friend?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before clicking his fingers. "I know. Alex Rider. Have you read the books about him?"

"I believe I have not."

"Well they're great. Action, adventure, mystery, the coolest in spy gadgets and death defying stunts. It's like having my life in print!"

Star giggled. "It sounds a lot like you Robin. But does it have no romance?"

Immediately the boy wonder's face became a shade paler. "R-romance?"

"You know! When attraction is felt between a boy and a girl."

Robin pulled his collar nervously. "That's not really my t-thing Star." Seeing her open her mouth to pursue the subject he hastily cast around for another topic. Spotting her book now lying on the couch he snatched it up. "What about this then? Is it actually any good?"

The girl's eyes immediately lit up and Robin cheered mentally. "Indeed. It is a most glorious book. True it is lacking in the romance factor but it more then makes up for it with fantasy."

"You mean like dragons and mermaids and stuff? No thanks."

"No!" Starfire shook her head vigorously. "It is not at all like the fairy tales my Knorflaka used to read to me. It is much more…creative."

Robin shrugged. "Different people like different things I suppose. But since you're on a roll you might as well tell me what it's about."

Twisting her hands together Starfire composed herself. "It is about a boy called Harry Potter-,"

"You don't say," cut in Robin smirking but a punch from Starfire soon caused him to double over in pain.

"Robin! You must not interrupt." Seeing him clutch his arm concern quickly took over. "I did not hurt you?"

Robin grimaced. Was he really going to admit that Starfire (alien strength forgotten) had _hurt _him? Nu-uh. Male pride did not bear such remarks. "Of course not. Now continue your Majesty."

Still a little worried Starfire placed a finger on her chin. "Where was I? Oh yes. Well this boy is not just a boy Robin. He is a wizard!"

Robin tried to look a little amazed. "Wow!"

"Mhmm! And what is more Robin he goes to a magical school with his friends Ron and Hermyninny."

"Fascinating."

"It is. And there is the evil wizard I told you about."

"Voll-di-mort?" said Robin teasingly.

"Do not make fun of me," replied Star hotly but her twinkling eyes betrayed her true feelings. "So that is what it's about."

"A boy, his friends and an evil wizard."

Starfire's shoulders sagged a little. "Well…yes…but it's also about loyalty and pride, courage and love, betrayal and sacrifice, doing the right thing…" she faded away but her eyes were shining like gems.

More interested then he wanted to let on Robin prompted her. "And?"

Coming out of her reverie she stared at him. He suddenly realised she was very, _very _close. Maybe a little too close considering the fact that he could count her eyelashes. "Mostly…it's about magic," she breathed, eyes closing involuntarily. Robin gazed at the beautiful girl before him who was expecting him to kiss her and he realised that if he didn't take the chance she was offering him now it would be the biggest mistake of his whole life. And he had made a few.

When their lips met Robin felt the whole world disappear. It was just him and Starfire and he could never, ever remember feeling this happy, this complete, this whole. There was only one word to describe that kiss…magical. After a few minutes they both pulled apart flushed and shaking. Seeing her there looking ten times more beautiful then before Robin decided to say the first idiotic thing that came into his head. Pulling her close again he whispered, a smirk crossing his face, "I'm _definitely _going to read Harry Potter."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry. Know this really sucks lol. Hope you found some enjoyment in it anyway.


End file.
